


Heart's Flight

by Erulisse17



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Friends to Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Full of Longing and Pining, Historical AU, Humor, Hux is the sheriff, Kylo is Guy of Gisbourne, Rey is Robin, Robin Hood AU, Sass, Snark, Snoke is Prince John, Wordplay!, they're both Maid Marian I guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2020-07-29 04:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20076031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erulisse17/pseuds/Erulisse17
Summary: Rey of the Hood is doing her best to steal from the rich and give to the poor - but when Prince Snoke's watchdog, Kylo of Ren starts hunting her down, it will take all of her strength and cunning to best him. And yet... something about him calls to her. As if her heart knows him.Come for a tale of bold rogues, daring escapes, and hearts' true love - a story to be enjoyed by all!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TourmalineGreen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TourmalineGreen/gifts).

> Written with a HUGE thank you to TrixieRen of the Writing Den, who suggested a Robin Hood AU, not knowing that I have been obsessed with Robin Hood for my entire life, so here goes nothing.  
Small note, can we just pretend that any errors describing typical feudal life in the late 12th century are actually true of this fictional Star Wars setting? Just because I read the books and saw all the movies and the BBC show and listened to a History of England podcast does not mean I actually know what I'm doing.  
Cheers and please enjoy!

* * *

Sir Kylo of Ren was not one to be trifled with.

He had received his knighthood after the Crusades, when Prince Snoke saw fit reward him for his service in the elite force of the ruthless Knights of Ren. His exploits from his time in the Far East earned him land, a title, and dark rumors among the people of Nottingham. Everyone knew to stay as far away from him as possible.

Everyone - except the foolhardy thieves attempting to rob him.

The attack in the forest came swiftly. He was leading the escort for the latest shipment of taxes collected from nearby shires when a flurry of arrows rained down from above, spooking the horses and felling the men around him. Within moments, masked people appeared from behind trees and quickly swarmed the wagon full of gold, mounting any riderless horses they could find. 

He raised a horn to summon for aid when an arrow flew dangerously close to his hand and struck it from his grasp. As Kylo drew his sword, slicing at any bandit who came near, his eyes were suddenly caught by a rider in a green hood, scarf beneath their eyes, astride a white horse, slowly lowering a bow with a quirked eyebrow.

Hazel eyes met his in a startling bolt of energy, and before he could react, the rider waved a hand in a complex signal and let out an ear-splitting whistle.

The attackers scattered, more arrows descending from the trees to cover their escape as they made off with the taxes and most of the horses. Yanking his own steed to the side, he shouted at the remaining guard to follow the wagon of gold as he pursued the leader. 

While his black Arabian was the finest horse money could buy, the thief he was following was clearly far more familiar with the wooded terrain. As he wove through the trees in pursuit, branches snapped into his face, obscuring his vision, until suddenly he rounded a corner and found the white mare standing alone in a clearing.

He slowed, scanning the forest for movement, readying himself for an ambush.

Which is when the bandit swung out of a tree and slammed into him, knocking them both to the ground.

His blade skittered out of reach just as the thief ran to his horse and attempted to climb aboard - an action the stallion took great offense to.

Kylo grabbed the thief's shoulder and used his full strength to pin the bandit against a tree. As he leaned forward with his left forearm, he used his other hand to pluck off the green cloth that covered his assailant’s nose and mouth, only to freeze in absolute shock.

The hazel eyes blazing at him in anger were framed by petite cheekbones, sun-tanned skin dusted with freckles, and plump pink lips parted as she tried to catch her breath.

The thief was a girl.

And not just any girl. 

A sudden vision of a young child, dirty brown braids matching her tattered dress, green-brown eyes staring at him suspiciously before snatching bread out of his own small hand flashed across his mind as he shifted his weight back in surprise.

The slight change was still enough for the girl to wrest her elbow free and slice upward with a painfully sharp dagger, catching him on his cheek.

Letting out a bellow of pain, he stumbled back, allowing the girl to lift her elbow and slam it just beneath his chest, knocking the wind out of him and felling him with a swift kick to the back of his knee.

He held a hand to his face, trying to muster the breath to stand, when he saw her efficiently rifling through his saddlebags, nimbly dodging his horse’s attempts to bite her. After she had pulled out a leather coin purse with a triumphant cry, she thwacked the stallion’s flank and sent him off into the forest.

“You must be the Kylo of Ren I’ve heard so much about,” she commented with a wry tilt of her head as she hefted the bag. “The Prince’s watchdog. I must say that you’ve done a rather lackluster job of guarding his ill-gotten gains. But, I’m sure those left bereft by the Prince’s neglect are grateful indeed for your donation.”

Coughing, he managed to rise to one knee. “You’ll pay for this,” he choked out finally.

The strength of her sly smile nearly sent him to the ground once more. 

“On the contrary, I believe that _ you _paid for this,” she told him, mounting her horse. Digging into his coin purse, she pulled out a single farthing and flipped it to him. “A token for your service.”

With a saucy salute, she kicked her mare into a gallop, leaving him with a blood-soaked glove, no horse, and the knowledge that he had been bested by a girl who had appeared directly out of his dreams.

As he slowly got to his feet, he stared into the now quiet forest.

“This is not the last you’ll see of me,” he promised the air ominously.

…

“To Sir Kylo of Ren! And the last we’ll ever see of him!” Rey toasted, answered by the rousing cheers of the rest of the occupants of Sherwood Forest.

As she shook hands with the people around her, she motioned to Finn, a Saracen refugee and one of her dearest friends. “Have we enough food for everyone?”

“Poe led a hunting party this morning, there’s fresh venison to spare. Some of the serfs and farmers that joined today brought in grapes and bread as well.”

Rose, a miller’s daughter who had a talent for figures, approached with parchment in hand. “I’ve portioned out the taxes to be sent back to the townsfolk. It’s not much, but it’s at least something for them to live on.”

“Until Snoke raises the taxes again,” Poe muttered as he joined them, his bardic occupation often lending him a flair for the dramatic. 

“We’ll deal with that when we come to it,” Rey told him firmly, although she knew he spoke the truth. All of their actions were only bandages on a much deeper wound.

“Do you have the portion for the Skywalker manor?” She asked Rose, who smiled and handed over a satchel of coins. 

“I had a feeling you’d be visiting them today,” Rose told her, then her cheerful demeanor fell. “Can you ask Lady Leia if Threepio can make more of that healing balm? The Sheriff’s men are starting to torture those who cannot pay.”

Her lips pressed in a thin line, Rey nodded, then mounted her mare and made for Skywalker Castle.

As a young stablehand came to take her horse, a wry voice called out, “Good haul today, kid?”

Rey looked up with a wide grin and jingled the leather purse in her hand. “The fish were biting today indeed, milord!”

Lord Han Solo chuckled as she came inside, hefting the bag she gave him and nodding in approval. “Not bad, not bad.”

“What’s not bad?” A lilting voice asked as the lady of the house came down the stairs.

“Rey!” Leia cried, embracing the girl warmly until her eyes landed on the leather satchel in her husband’s hand. Her grip turned to iron as she narrowed her eyes. “Tell me that’s not from the taxes collected last month.”

“Of course not!” Rey answered, blinking innocently. “I’m sure some of them were collected earlier.” 

Han let out an ill-concealed bark of laughter as Lady Leia pinned her with a stare. “I’ve told you. Those raiding parties are too dangerous.”

“And what other choices do we have?” Rey protested as Leia released her, the argument a familiar refrain by now. “Wait for the Prince to slowly crush us under his boot until there is nothing left to give?”

“Committing treason is not the answer,” Leia responded tiredly, motioning a servant to bring them refreshments as they sat down.

“Snoke usurping the king’s power is the real treason,” Rey muttered into her cup. “If he wasn’t missing-”

“But he _ is _missing,” Leia responded pointedly, glancing significantly at Rey, who bit her tongue.

Han began to peel an apple with his knife. “She’s not wrong, Your Worshipfulness.”

Rasing a rebuking eyebrow, Leia turned to her husband. “You’re not helping.”

“You’re the king’s sister!” Rey leaned forward eagerly. “Snoke is but a distant cousin. You’ve more of a claim than anyone. If you challenge him for the throne, the people will rise-”

“And they will pay dearly for it.” Leia shook her head. “We don’t have the resources, Rey.”

“Bide your time,” Han counseled her. “That’s the smart play here, kid.”

Rey rubbed her face, then sighed in defeat. “I know. It’s just… More are joining us every day, all hungry, all beaten, some tortured, all at the cruel hand of the Prince, of the Sheriff, of that new damn watchdog - my heart breaks to do something.”

Canting his head, the lord of the castle watched her in understanding. “You’re doing more than something, kid.”

“Will you stay with us tonight?” Leia asked, clearly changing the subject. “We’ve plenty of room.”

Rey smiled, then stood. “No, but thank you. I should be getting back, and it’s a fair distance.” 

She didn’t mention that she knew Leia and Han had nearly beggared themselves to care for their people and land, and even one extra mouth to feed would be a hardship. There was venison to spare in Sherwood, besides the fact that she wouldn’t be haunted by ghosts of those long gone, searching the familiar rooms for a face she’d never see again.

Han grumbled a goodbye and went to check her horse’s shoes, putting a smile on Rey’s face. Leia pulled her into a motherly embrace, then looked into her eyes. 

“I do not wish to belittle your efforts, Rey. You do so much for the people. But when we lost Ben, it nearly…” the older woman swallowed thickly, then continued with a gentle hand on Rey’s cheek, “I cannot bear to lose you as well.”

Her own chest growing tight, Rey blinked back tears. “I miss him,” she whispered quietly.

Leia hugged her again, sorrow clear in her eyes. “As do I.”

…

“They took _ how much?” _ Snoke asked, his quiet tone belying the danger in his words.

Kylo took a breath for courage, bracing himself. “Everything, Your Highness.”

The Prince slapped him soundly across the face, the sound bouncing off the stone walls. “You _ imbecile! _ You allowed a rabble of outlaws to humiliate you and rob me of my rightful due.”

A muffled snort came from near the roaring fire, and the Prince turned his vicious gaze to his left. “Think not that I have forgotten this band has all but flourished under your reign, Sheriff.”

Hux flushed angrily. “Tis not my fault that the scoundrels are impossible to catch. Every runaway serf and thieving woodcutter has run off to join them. They strike in one place, then disappear in a flash. And their leader-” He stopped, wincing at the slip.

“Their leader?” Snoke prompted, eyes narrowing.

Kylo stiffened, then carefully worked to keep his face blank. “A girl, sire. She is no one.”

“No one?” The Prince repeated archly. “A girl - not yet grown - led scum and chaff to defeat one of my best legions, and you say she is no one?”

“We shall put a bounty on her head, sire,” Hux assured him. “A hundred gold pieces. That ought to bring her to heel.”

Snoke turned to regard Kylo with a cold stare. “And you? What will you do to rectify your failings?”

His face darkening, Kylo met his master’s gaze. “I will hunt her down, sire. With all my being.”

After a long moment, the Prince jerked his chin, then swept out of the room, leaving Kylo and Hux to glance at each other nervously.

That night, as he paced in his chamber, Kylo looked out to the forest, replaying the day’s events in his mind. Her hazel eyes flashing at him, her mocking grin as she flipped him a coin, the fact that she hadn’t recognized at all.

His fingers unconsciously rubbed a rough iron circle hanging from a silver chain as he finally allowed himself to speak her name, the word uttered in a tone of broken longing and faint hope.

“Rey.”


	2. Chapter 2

Beautiful moodboard made by [Azuwrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuwrite/pseuds/Azuwrite)

* * *

Ben found her in the barn. 

He often went to the stables to escape his lessons, or to seek out the comforting calm of the animals. But as he went to eat his supper in the soft hay, a feral hiss startled him. Expecting to see a stray kitten or perhaps a baby owl, he jumped a bit when he saw a dirt-covered girl, a few years younger than he, crouching in the corner.

“Who are you?” He demanded, irritated at yet another obstacle in the way of a quiet meal.

The girl only shrank back more, hazel eyes glaring warily at him from behind a curtain of straw-strewn brown hair. 

“Look, you shouldn’t be playing in here,” he told her uncomfortably. “Now, go on, shoo- Ow!”

Snatching his hand back, Ben stared at the bleeding line down his palm, then back up at the broken shard of pottery the girl was brandishing at him.

“Stop that! I’m not going to hurt you! Now, go home to your parents. If the servants catch you, they’ll throw you out,” he snapped a bit uncharitably, his temper shortened by pain.

There was a flash of fear, and then the girl’s face fell.

“Haven’t you got parents?” Ben asked slowly, shifting his feet guiltily as she shook her head.

“Master Ben!” His tutor, Cecil Threepio, called out nervously. “Oh, Master Ben, where are you?”

Ben turned to warn the girl, only to blink as he saw she had tucked herself behind the pile of hay so well to be nearly invisible.

“Master Ben, there you are! It is time for your French- oh my goodness me! What has happened to your hand?”

He could almost feel the girl’s terror where he stood. “I… It’s nothing. I scratched it on a post.”

“Oh dear me. We must attend to it at once!”

“I’ll… I’ll be there in a moment,” he announced, trying to imitate his mother’s regal tone. It must have worked because Master Threepio quickly returned to the manor, citing the recipes for salves and poultices the whole way.

As soon as the tutor was out of sight, Ben leaned down toward the girl. “What’s your name?”

In return, she only stared suspiciously at him. Letting out a frustrated sigh, Ben was struck by sudden inspiration. He nudged his plate of food toward her, careful to stay out of reach of her improvised weapon, then watched in satisfaction as she practically threw herself on the meat and cheese.

“What’s your name?” He asked again, crouching down a bit so as not to frighten her.

Wiping her mouth, the girl met his gaze for a moment, then timidly answered, “Rey.”

“Rey,” he repeated in a gentle tone. “You don’t need to be afraid. I would never hurt you.”

Rey swallowed, then whispered, “Promise?”

With a soft, small smile, he placed his hand over his heart and dropped to one knee. 

“I promise.”

…

One hundred gold marks proved to be an insufficient amount to bring the Outlaw of Sherwood Forest to justice, and though Hux raised the price to two hundred, then three, it did no good. The Hooded Robber continued to be a scourge in the Sheriff's side.

Rey was, in fact, having the time of her life separating the nobility from their excessive wealth.

A fact that the Baron Canady of Leeds discovered firsthand as he sauntered through Sherwood Forest, bringing a tribute of silks, gold, and jewels for His Highness, Prince Snoke. Confident that no female wench would defeat him with an elite guard of a dozen men, Canady rode through the woods, deep in conversation with his steward, sparing not a single glance for the trees above them.

“Twelve men?” Finn murmured in disappointment from their vantage point in the great oak. “That’s all?”

“Well, clearly they haven’t heard of your legendary prowess. If they had, they’d surely have brought two hundred,” Poe teased, earning him a dark look.

Rey hushed them both as she kept her eye on Rose’s position, awaiting her signal. Finally there were two flashes of light reflecting off of Rose’s dagger, and a broad grin stretched across Rey’s face.

“Good day to you, Baron Canady of Leeds!” She called out cheerfully, and Canady and his men slowly looked up to see Rey beaming at them as she sat on a wide branch hanging over the road.

Frowning, Canady demanded, “How do you know me?”

“Why, your deeds are famous, my friend! Word of your cruelty and avarice have spread far and wide across the land.”

His steward openly gaped, “You dare insult my lord?”

“On the contrary,” Rey protested insincerely, carefully not watching Rose’s band creep up to the guards’ horses as they all stared at her. “These are but rumors, though I find them quite troubling indeed. But then, I thought of a way to help you dispel them forever.”

Canady glared at her suspiciously. “Oh?”

“We shall relieve you of your burdensome treasures and distribute them amongst the people! No one will speak of your miserliness then!” Rey declared, spreading her hands out to invite Canady to share in her joy. “You’ll be as well-loved as a lady’s pet hound.”

“I think you’ll find this hound has teeth!” He sneered, then motioned to his guard. The men spurred their mounts forward, only to find their saddles suddenly slipping to the side as they, one and all, fell to the ground in a clatter of armor.

A chorus of laughter surrounded the fallen knights, with Rose and her team receiving cheers for their work in stealthily slicing the saddle girths, as scores of armed men and women dropped from the trees.

“If he has teeth, I’d say they’ve been pulled,” Finn remarked slyly to the steward who stared at him with wide, frightened eyes.

Poe gestured to Canady’s belly with the point of his sword. “Or they’ve been blunted by too many meals!”

The crowd roared with laughter as Rey motioned to the wagon, and soon Canady and his men found themselves on foot, stripped of their finery and decorations, as the outlaws rounded them up in a circle and bundled off the wagon full of goods.

“You harlot!” Canady sputtered angrily. “You motherless whore! I’ll-”

He stopped as the people of the wood all turned and raised their weapons in his direction at the insult.

Rey sighed and clucked disapprovingly. “Tsk tsk tsk. For a nobleman, you have an ill-bred tongue.” Drawing her sword, she danced the tip by Canady’s chin. “Perhaps I should cut it out.”

The large man swallowed, pressing his lips into a thin line.

“No?” Rey asked with an innocent tilt of her head. “Then you best hold it until you are out of our forest. Poe, Finn, if you’ll kindly escort our guests back to Nottingham road.”

“B-but our clothes! Our jewels!” The steward objected in a wavering voice.

“Are they of more worth than your lives?” Rose inquired archly, flipping her dagger in the air. When they made no reply, she sighed and sheathed her blade. “I thought not.”

Sweeping her arm in a grand gesture, Rey called out, “To the road, men, if you please.”

Poe and Finn, who were now astride Canady’s finest horses, gleefully obeyed.

“A little spring in your step, gentlemen!” Poe called out, urging them along with his sword.

“Step lively!” Finn joined in, waving his steel as well. “Hah!”

“The Prince will hear of this!” Canady shouted as he and his men were herded like so many cattle along their way.

Rey gave the departing nobles a savage grin.

“I’m counting on it.”

…

“A month!” Sheriff Hux growled, pacing in front of the fire. “A full month and nothing!”

“I wouldn’t say nothing,” Kylo interjected dryly. “They’ve stolen a full 500,000 gold marks.”

Hux flushed with anger. “I need no reminder from you!” He barked. “I’ve done all that I can against the ruffians.”

“Perhaps you lack sufficient motivation,” Snoke murmured dangerously, glancing between them.

“I have sent a dozen spies, Your Highness,” Kylo explained quickly. “But they either can’t find the damned camp or are ousted before they learn anything.” He glowered at Hux. “I at least have done more than murder peasants and raise an unclaimed bounty.”

“Do you question my valor?” Hux hissed, reaching for his sword.

“You may both prove your valor yet,” the Prince remarked, pouring himself more wine. “Lady Phasma is traveling here from D’Qar Castle with taxes collected from the northern shires. You will meet her and personally guard them through the forest.”

“Sh-Sherwood Forest?” Hux stuttered. “You want _ us _to…?”

“Are you afraid, Sheriff?” Snoke inquired, narrowing his eyes. “Does your fear of a half-grown girl outweigh your fealty?”

Gulping loudly, Hux bowed his head. “Of course not, Your Highness.”

“And you, Sir Kylo?” The Prince’s dark eyes gleamed sharply at him. “Where does your loyalty lie?”

Kylo knelt and touched his shoulder. “With you, my Prince. Nowhere else.”

Standing, Snoke made his way to his knight and lifted his hand to grasp Kylo’s chin, yanking it up cruelly.

“I thought not.” He sneered at last, releasing his grip and leaving red nail marks in the pale skin.

If Kylo let out a silent breath of relief as he stared at the floor, the Prince was far too satisfied with himself to hear it.

…

“We should send out the flanking guards again,” Kylo stated flatly, turning to observe the trees growing ever closer as he checked his bow was strung correctly.

The Lady Phasma gave a bored sigh. “We are far too many for a ragtag group of serfs to attack. Outlaws have not the stomach to face trained warriors.”

“Exactly,” Hux agreed with a vigorous nod, followed by a nervous glance at the branches above. “Although, they have routed several large caravans.”

“And grow ever bolder,” Kylo murmured, as if to himself.

Phasma rolled her eyes, her silver-white dress reflecting her cool demeanor. “Ambushing small riding parties is nothing near attacking a full battalion.”

“Hm,” Kylo hummed noncommittally, eyes still watching the trees.

As Hux jumped at every bird call and twig snap, the Sheriff finally ventured, “But perhaps we should send out the guards anyway.”

They rode a few miles more, with Hux either staring at or agreeing with Phasma at every turn, earning him a few snickers from the soldiers and a dark frown from Kylo. At least, until Kylo realized, “The guard should have returned by now.”

Startled, Hux whirled around, taking count of the men with them. “Where on earth-”

“Good afternoon my lords! My lady!” A bright voice greeted them, and they all peered up to see a girl in a green hood standing on a wide branch, crossing her arms and leaning against the base of a large oak. “Welcome to Sherwood Forest.”

Phasma wrinkled her nose. “And who are you?”

“I am Rey of the Hood,” she announced with a roguish bow and a charming grin.

Her name stirred something deep in Kylo’s soul. _ “Rey,” _ he breathed, then thought for a moment that she had noticed.

But she continued her cheery thievery with barely a moment’s hesitation. “Since you have done us the great favor of bringing such a bounty of wealth, please allow us to host you for dinner.”

“We have done no such thing,” Phasma sniffed. “You touch that gold and you’ll all be marked as traitors.”

“We’re already marked by hunger. Perhaps treason will feed us better!” A dark-skinned man called out from the side as loud guffaws chorused around them.

Narrowing her eyes, Phasma lifted her chin haughtily. “We will not be cowed by you, scum.”

“Nay, but you will be unhorsed!” A man with dark, curling hair responded, causing more laughter as a few outlaws started toward their mounts.

Hux drew his sword and brandished it wildly, trying to move his horse in front of Phasma’s, who simply frowned at him. “You will not touch my lady! Begone, brigands!”

With Hux’s outlandish and mostly useless gesture occupying most of the company’s attention, Kylo slowly drew out an arrow, then in one fluid motion, yanked up his longbow and set aim before anyone could react.

As he loosed the arrow, Rey snatched her hand off the oak just in time, the head burying itself in the wood where her fingers had been scant moments before.

Within seconds, every woodsman had their weapon trained on him with deadly intent, but Kylo only had eyes for Rey. The brunette was staring at him not with anger, but with a sharp curiosity, as if he had asked her a question she once knew how to answer.

Just as he was about to lower his bow, a sharp blow to his head suddenly sent Kylo crashing into darkness.

…

He awoke with a sharp intake of breath, his senses scrambling in the darkness as he searched for a knife no longer on his belt. A sudden jerk on his wrists revealed that his hands were bound, and a throbbing pain on the back of his head as he sat up reminded him of what kind of company he was in.

“I’m afraid we had to relieve you of your weapons.”

Kylo snapped up his head to see Rey watching him from the other side of the small room with an air of amusement.

“Between your ill manners and your companion’s display, we thought it best that we hold on to them until you became better educated.”

“And who would educate me?” Kylo sneered. “You? A common hedge-robber?”

Rey broke into a smile. “Common hedge-robber? Me? You must tell me more about myself. I may have been misinformed.”

Deeply unsettled with the things her smile did to his chest, Kylo scowled at the rude cot he was sitting on. “What have you done with the others?”

“Your friends?” Rey clarified, noticing the tension in his jaw. “They’re enjoying the bountiful feast provided by the forest.”

“You mean what you’ve stolen from the Prince,” he bit out.

“You mean what Snoke has stolen from the King.”

“The King is dead.”

“The King is _ missing,” _ Rey retorted sharply, and Kylo frowned at her vehemence. “And the Prince usurps his power and mistreats his subjects while you and the Sheriff sit at his feet, begging for scraps.”

“I beg from no one,” Kylo growled.

“I can see that,” she mocked, motioning to his clothes of leather and finest silk. “The people’s suffering fits you well.”

Quirking an eyebrow, she stepped forward. “Perhaps we can tailor your thanks to them.”

Despite his forbidding glower, Rey worked quickly to divest him of his black leather surcoat and silk doublet, and Kylo did his best not to savor the nimble brushes of her fingers against his shoulders and chest. Her gleeful grin as she calculated the worth of his clothing did nothing to help slow the rate of his heart.

When he was glaring at her in only his hose and linen tunic, Rey caught sight of a line of silver around the nape of his neck.

“Aha!” She cried in triumph, and Kylo’s eyes widened as she reached for the metal chain. He shifted away, but her hands were too quick as she plucked the necklace out of his tunic.

“You nobles,” she chuckled. “Always hiding your most prized possessions in the same…”

Her voice faltered as she stared at the rough ring of iron in her hand, a simple horseshoe nail hammered into a circle.

“Where did you…” she whispered, then released the necklace in favor of reaching for his left glove.

He should have pulled away, should have clenched his fist or something to stop the insistent tug on the leather, but his gaze was transfixed by her expression of fearful hope as the glove fell to the floor. Her frantic motions suddenly slowed to a timid hesitation as she turned his hand up, then traced the faint scar across his palm.

Dropping his hand as if it burned her, Rey stumbled back, her face as white as a sheet as she covered her mouth in disbelief.

“Ben?”


	3. Chapter 3

(Another beautiful moodboard made by [Azuwrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuwrite/pseuds/Azuwrite))

* * *

“Ben?” Rey breathed, her voice a mix of terror and hope.

The man before her swallowed at the name, then looked away.

“Ben, please,” she whispered, and his dark, amber-colored eyes -  _ Ben’s  _ eyes, how had she not seen? - glanced up darkly at her.

He was different from the Ben who had gone to war those ten years ago - taller, with broader shoulders and rougher hands, his face sharper, furrows along his brow that weren’t there before. But the greatest difference, the one that had hid him from her memory, was the darkness he carried with him. It hunched his shoulders, hooded his eyes, shadowed his countenance. It radiated an overwhelming sense of anger, with the bitter undercurrent of pain.

Shaking her head in shock, she choked back tears of disbelief. “We thought you dead. They read your name from the lists of those lost in the Crusades. We  _ mourned  _ you. Your mother-”

Her eyes widened. “Your mother! I have to tell her and your-”

_ “No!” _

Rey retreated as he jerked forward, all his force behind the word.

Every line of his body radiating tension, Kylo snarled, “You will tell her  _ nothing _ . Her son died a long time ago. Telling her anything else would cause her unneeded grief.”

“Grief that you’re alive? Or grief that her son survived to become the Prince’s watchdog?” Rey snapped, the cascade of emotions sharpening her tone. “That you willingly starve serfs to fill your master’s pockets?”

“You know nothing of who I am or what I’ve done!”

“Then tell me!” She meant it as a demand, but it came out as a broken plea. Moving closer, Rey reached out a hesitant hand towards his scarred face. “What happened to you?” She asked softly, her fingers a hair’s breadth from his cheek.

His breath hitched at her proximity, and for a moment she thought he might lean into her touch but then he wrenched away with a wild look in his eyes. 

“Nothing that you would understand,” he hissed. “Now either kill me or leave me be.”

Rey stared at him, her joy at him being alive warring with the pain at seeing what he had become, her mind unable to reconcile such two different halves into one whole.

Turning on her heel, she slammed the wooden door behind her, hot angry tears running down her face.

“Rey?” Rose’s voice was full of concern as she approached. “Are you unwell? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“I thought I did,” she murmured before swiping at her eyes. 

Rose glanced worriedly at the wooden door behind her friend. “What should we do with him?”

“Release him. Send him and the others on their way,” Rey responded shortly, rubbing her face and sniffing. “I’m going to shoot some targets. Do you mind-”

“Seeing that you’re not disturbed?” Rose finished wryly, earning a small, watery smile from Rey.

Gripping her shoulder, Rey nodded her thanks, then marched into the forest, leaving Rose to stare curiously at the small hut and its strange occupant as darkness descended.

…

After a week of sneaking meals out of the kitchen, Ben finally coaxed Rey out of the haystack. She contented herself with eating an apple as he brushed his pony, Wicket, occasionally asking him questions about the castle.

“Is it all made of stone?”

“Along with wood for the doors, and glass for the windows.”

“And your mother’s a princess?”

“Yes. She’s the Lady of Skywalker Castle and sister to King Luke.”

“And your father’s a prince?”

Ben frowned as Wicket flicked his tail at him. “Certainly not. He was a yeoman - at least, so he says. Although sometimes I hear stories that he was actually some sort of highway robber.”

Rey’s eyes sparkled. “Really?”

He waved his hand dismissively. “It’s not as exciting as it sounds. I think it was because he hates honest-”

Ben froze as two long shadows stretched across the barn floor, then whirled around to see his father and Cywbacca, the giant Welshman who was Han’s lifelong companion and now served as the manor’s blacksmith, standing in the door.

“Pwy yw'r ferch hon?” Chewie rumbled gently from behind his thick brown beard.

“This is…” Ben glanced around in a panic, then shoved the horsebrush into Rey’s hand as she stood shock-still. “This is Rey. She’s the new stablehand.”

Han tilted his head. “Is she now?”

“Yes. Mother took her on after Cassian said he needed more help in the stables,” Ben lied quickly, trying to edge in front of Rey to protect her from his father’s scrutiny.

Chewie furrowed his brows and stepped toward her. “A yw hynny'n wir?”

Before Ben could muster up the courage to lie again, Rey bolted, dropping the brush and running to the other side of the barn. Halfway to the door, she slipped on a patch of hay and went skidding into the largest stall, inciting fear in all three observers as they rushed forward.

“Get out of there, kid!” Han commanded in a powerful whisper. “Falcon does not take kindly to-”

He and Chewie suddenly stopped, and as Ben peeked around the stall door, he saw his father’s prized grey stallion peering at the scrap of a girl in between his front legs. After an eternal moment, the horse lowered his head to whuffle curiously into Rey’s hair. Slowly raising her hand up to his nose, Rey gave a small smile as the charger gently lipped at her fingers.

Han crossed his arms and shook his head in admiration and resignation as he leaned against the stall. “Well, if Falcon likes you, I suppose we’ll have to take you on.”

Scooting carefully out of the stall, the stallion generously smearing her shoulder with green salvia, Rey glanced up with wild hope as Chewie let out a roaring laugh, “Mae hynny'n golygu ei fod yn eich hoffi chi.”

“Not yet I don’t!” Han called out as he walked back to the manor, grumbling in faux irritation about picking up strays and informing Cook about another mouth to feed.

Ben helped Rey to stand, then gave Chewie a tentative look. “She can stay?”

“Gall hi aros,” the Welshman affirmed, and Rey and Ben exchanged growing smiles.

“Ben!” His father shouted across the yard. “Better introduce the girl to Her Highnessness, since she’s the one who hired her. Bet she’ll find this whole farce  _ very  _ amusing.”

Rey slipped her hand into his with worried eyes. “Your mother?”

“Don’t worry,” Ben whispered. “She’ll like you.”

Her grip tightened. “Promise?”

Biting back a smile, Ben tapped his hand over his heart. 

“Promise.”

...

The Prince sliced into the leg of mutton with vicious precision. “My disappointment in your performance can not be overstated,” he stated with deceptive calm.

Hux, still dressed in the rags given to them by Rey’s merry band, open his hands in supplication. “My Prince, we did everything we could-”

“Then where are your wounds? Your bruises?” Snoke demanded. 

“With the Lady Phasma in our company and the brigands outnumbering us three to one we-”

“Allowed the thieves to take 300,000 gold marks without an arrow or blade wound to divide between them,” he sneered, then turned to Kylo in derision. “And where were you in all this, my faithful soldier?”

“I was shooting an arrow at their leader’s heart,” Kylo responded flatly as Hux glared. 

Snoke’s eyes gleamed with interest. “Is that so? And yet the girl lives?”

Kylo attempted a casual shrug. “For now. Her men attacked and imprisoned me while Hux was dining with them,” he commented, enjoying Hux’s flushed sputtering.

“I was not- I would never-” Swallowing, Hux tried a different tack. “Sire, perhaps we cannot take them by force. They are too protected, know Sherwood’s hidden paths too well.”

Snoke’s lip curled. “So your strategy is to allow this brat free reign over my lands? The taxes from the southern shires have finally been deposited in the treasury. Would you have me offer her a key?”

Blanching at the Prince’s tone, Hux nevertheless pressed on. “Perhaps we can outwit her, Your Highness,” he suggested, then leapt to explain as Snoke tilted his head, intrigued. “When we were dining-  _ I mean, forced _ to eat with her men, our ears were filled with tales of her skill with the bow. They claim she’s the finest archer in the North. Far better than Sir Kylo of Ren, renowned champion of your army.”

“Your point?” Kylo asked in a tone of irritation.

“We hold an archery tournament!” The Sheriff declared excitedly. 

Snoke rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “Finest archer in the North, you say?”

“They spoke of little else, Your Highness.”

“You think a tourney will tempt her outside her fortress?” Kylo scoffed. “She’ll not risk her neck for something so paltry.”

“We’ll offer a prize - say a golden arrow. That and the bait of defeating Sir Kylo of Ren himself will surely draw her out.”

Frowning, Kylo turned to stare. “Me? Bait?”

Hux leaned in to whisper to the Prince, “Rey of the Hood’s eyes never left him, Highness. Lady Phasma and I both noticed it, as did her people.”

“I’m sure she did not take kindly to my arrow flying at her face,” Kylo growled.

“But of course!” Hux agreed in a mocking tone. “Whether wounded pride or something else, the girl Rey would surely not forgo the chance to redeem her reputation or claim her revenge against Ren.”

Snoke paused for a moment, then nodded slowly. “See that it is done.”

“How will you get word to her?” Kylo asked, agitated.

“Get word to Rey of the Hood?” Hux ridiculed. “Who has an eye in every bush and ears in every wall? Come now, Ren. You must prepare yourself! After all, you face your most dangerous foe yet!”

As Kylo marched away, he muttered to himself, “Most dangerous foe indeed.”

…

“An archery tournament?” Rey’s eyes lit up. “Tomorrow?”

After a heated argument about whether to bring this new information to their band’s leader at all- 

(“She won’t be able to resist!” 

“Of course she will. You give her no credit.” Finn argued defensively.

“I give her the exact amount of credit she’s due when it comes to winning,” Rose insisted, arms akimbo.

“And Sir Kylo of Ren. She has… an undue interest in him. A dangerous interest,” Poe mused aloud, with Rose shooting him a measuring look.

“Look, she’ll find out no matter if we tell her or not. And if she wants to go, we’ll simply talk her out of it.” Finn declared, while the others exchanged dubious glances.)

-the trio begrudgingly sought out Rey at the makeshift practice range just outside the main camp. The blinding joy in her voice confirmed their suspicions. 

Poe crossed his arms. “It’s a trap. A blind man could see it.” 

Continuing as if she hadn’t heard him, Rey exclaimed, “With the prize of a golden arrow? That could feed a whole village for a month!”

“It’s clearly a plot to catch you out,” Finn warned, concerned at the delight in her face.

Her grin turned vicious as she fetched more training arrows and checked the fletching. “An opportunity to shoot against Sir Kylo of Ren himself.”

“Rey, you know it’s a trap,” Rose told her carefully.

“Of course I know it’s a trap!” Rey answered as her friends let out matching sighs of relief. “Which is why I’m going.”

Finn threw his hands up in the air as Rose pointed a firm finger at her. “Rey, no!”

“Sir Kylo accepted our invitation. It’d be rude not to accept his,” she commented gleefully, nocking an arrow and pulling the string back, touching her fingers to just under her cheek.

As Finn stormed around with half-formed squeaks of exasperation, Poe raised an eyebrow. “I assume you have a plan?”

With a speed her friends were hard put to follow, Rey released the arrow with a loud snap, sending it soaring down the field to punch through the center of the burlap target.

Turning, she gave the group a coy raise of her eyebrows. “O ye of little faith.”

* * *

Translations:

_ “Pwy yw'r ferch hon?” - “Who is this girl?” _

_ “A yw hynny'n wir?” - “Is that true?” _

_ “Mae hynny'n golygu ei fod yn eich hoffi chi.” - “That means he likes you.” _

_ “Gall hi aros.” - “She can stay.” _


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

“Damn arrow!”

Eight-year-old Rey was sweeping near the side of the forge, per Cywbacca’s orders, when the sound of wood clattering on stone echoed back to her. Peeking around the corner, she saw Ben attempt to kick the fallen arrow, miss, and fall flat on his back onto the cobblestones.

She bit back a laugh as he snarled, then rolled to his feet and threw his bow to the ground with a growl of rage and marched away.

Ben had been given the finest of weapons masters, teaching him everything from the sword to the lance, but Han had insisted on teaching his son his favored weapon - the longbow. They spent several hours every day together on the practice range, to the growing frustration of both.

“Damn bow! Damn archery!” He shouted as he stalked off to soothe his wounded pride.

Glancing around for any witnesses, Rey leaned the broom up against the wall and crept over to the fallen weapon. As quietly as she could, she brushed off the bow and the arrow, then held it up as she’d seen Ben do when she snuck peeks during his practices.

After she squinted at the target, she yanked the string back and frowned as the arrow skittered to the ground. Rey glared at the bow, then back at the arrow.

“You’re holding it wrong,” a low voice murmured from behind her.

“Ah!” Rey yelped, nearly dropping the bow before Ben caught it. “I didn’t- I was only- I tried to clean it for-”

“Like this,” he fetched another arrow from his quiver, pulling the small split at the end against the string until it slid into place for her before handing it over. “Draw the string back with three fingers to the corner of your mouth.”

Blinking, Rey tried to do as he said. 

“No, no. Stand sideways to your target. Don’t lean. Only your head turns.”

She let out a small huff, then lifted the large bow again.

(“Well, damn me. He was listening,” Han murmured to his wife in shock from the window.

“Of course he was listening!” Leia sighed in exasperation. “But the two of you are so keen on proving he isn’t listening that it only angers you both.”

Han frowned in confusion. “That sounds demented.”

“It is!” Leia snarked back haughtily.)

“No. Don’t bend your knees. Keep your arms in line. Imagine crushing an apple in the middle of your back.”

Rey whirled around to stare. “Crushing an apple with my back?”

Scratching his head, Ben shrugged. “It’s what my father says to me. I don’t know what it means.”

“Then don’t tell it to me! Tell me what helps you, not what confuses you!”

“Nothing he says helps me,” Ben muttered. 

“That’s not true. Elsewise how would you have so many corrections for me?” She responded impishly, knowing he’d wrinkle his nose at her in all his twelve-year-old dignity.

“Would you-” he sputtered, gesturing to the target.

Rolling her eyes, Rey turned back to the colored rings.

(“The bow’s taller than she is!” Han shook his head. “She’ll never be able to draw it properly.”

“Hush,” Leia told him, watching the scene before her unfold with interest.)

As she took a deep breath, her young muscles, made strong by tending the horses for Cassian and working the bellows for Cwybacca, flexed and pulled the string back to her chin. Sighting the target down the arrow, Rey let her breath out slowly and released the arrow.

The arrow flew down the field and nestled itself snugly in the middle ring, leaving Ben and Han to gape as Leia smiled.

“I did it!” She shrieked in victory, then bent over and held her arm as a now-darkening bruise started to form. “Ow!  _ Blazes, _ that hurt!”

Ben, who leapt up when he heard her yelp, rushed over. “Sorry! Sorry, I should have warned you about-”

“Rey!” Han’s commanding baritone rang out across the yard, startling them both.

Ben instinctively stepped in front of Rey, attempting to shield her from his father’s gaze.

“What are you supposed to be doing right now?” The Lord of the manor demanded as he approached.

Ben crossed his arms. “She was helping me. I told her to.”

Leaning around his son, Han raised a questioning eyebrow at Rey.

“Sweeping,” she mumbled softly.

“Not anymore. Tell Chewie and Cassian that every day I want you here, practicing with Ben.”

Both children’s eyes widened.

“I can learn?” Rey squeaked with breathless hope.

“Yet to be seen,” Han responded, then met Ben’s look of absolute surprise with a gruff cough. “You could use the competition.”

As Han walked back to the castle, muttering to himself about getting the leatherworker to make some arm and finger guards and how tall her longbow should be. Ben stared after him with incomprehension tempered with an odd feeling of misjudgment.

Rey tugged on his arm with a wide grin. “We can practice together!”

With one last look at his father’s back with a confused frown, Ben sighed, then turned to Rey as the corner of his mouth turned upward.

“Yes. Together.”

...

_ She won’t come, _ Kylo reminded himself as the sun rose over the mountains. 

To survive in Sherwood despite Hux and Snoke (and himself) hunting her down, she had to be clever - far too clever than to walk into a trap clearly set specifically for her.

Hux did not share his viewpoint, and was merrily congratulating himself as he watched the crowds trickle in, beggars asking for money and vendors shouting their wares as people pushed past each other for the best view of the field.

“This is a red-letter day. A  _ coup-d’etat _ , to coin a Normal phrase. Our golden trap is baited and set. We’ll catch her out for sure.”

Prince Snoke shot him an unamused look. “If we don’t, then the archers will have a new target. Your head.”

Gulping, Hux managed a nervous chuckle as Kylo sighed and checked the fletching on his arrows.

“She’ll be in disguise,” he noted aloud

“Whether she be dressed as a priest or palmer, beggar or beauty, there will be no hiding the finest archer in England. Whoever wins will be Rey of the Hood.”

“What if I win?” Kylo challenged, narrowing his eyes.

“Then she’s not as good as everyone thinks.”

“Or you’re not as good as  _ you  _ think,” he muttered, handing off his arrows to his squire Mitaka as the trumpets sounded.

The herald waited for the crowd to settle before he proclaimed, “By orders of His Highness Prince Snoke, the champions of Sir Kylo and the knights will be limited to three flights of arrows for the eliminations. The winning team will meet all comers. Let the tournament begin!”

Cheers erupted as Kylo and the other knights stepped to the line and let their arrows fly. 

After the third flight, the herald announced the Prince’s champions. “And the winners are: Sir Kylo of Ren, Captain Phillip of Arras, and Elwes the Welshman. The champions will now face all comers!”

As the columns of challengers formed, Kylo suddenly stiffened as he felt a familiar presence. Tensing his jaw, he swore under his breath and muttered, “You should not be here.”

“I’ve a right t’ be here same as any, milord,” a voice twanged from the line to his left.

“As if you’ll fool anyone with that accent,” he scowled.

“I prefer me bow t’ do the talkin’, milord.”

“It’ll get you killed.”

“Me bow or me tongue?”

“Both!” He hissed as he turned, meeting Rey’s hazel eyes peeking out of a ragged purple hood, a large tattered hat on her head and a grey cloak covered in patches.

Her cheeks blossomed with a slow smile, the tip of her tongue caught between her teeth. “I didn’t know you cared.”

Trapped by the gold flecks in her eyes, Kylo swallowed, his throat suddenly dry. “I don’t.”

“Hm.” She quirked an eyebrow, then stepped to the line as the next wave was called, effortlessly sending her arrow to the center of the target.

Kylo ground his teeth as they eliminated over half of the challengers, glancing back as Snoke and Hux whispered to each other, their gazes oft returning to Rey, or Kiran of Devonshire, as she named herself.

“Wot’s got you as twitchy as a dog with fleas?”

He settled for glaring at her for her impudence, unable to keep his eye from returning to the Prince.

“Is it ‘cos of the trap?”

Whirling around, he stared at her in surprise. “You know?”

“Course I know!”

“Then why are you here?”

Rey blinked at him in faux innocence. “I wouldn’t miss a chance t’ shoot against you, milord. Not for the world.”

Growling to himself, Kylo did his best to ignore her as the competition whittled down, more and more challengers failing, and even Elwes the Welshman was counted out on a bad shot, all bringing him and Rey closer to the final match. 

“Remaining archers will use the center target!”

Kylo shot first, landing just off-center. Captain Phillip of Arras went next, sending his arrow a hair’s breadth away from Kylo’s. Murmurs ran through the crowd, impressed with their aim and doubtful of the lone challenger’s chances.

The murmurs turned to gasps as Rey punched her arrow cleanly into the bull’s eye, and Kylo watched as Hux rubbed his hands together in glee and Snoke smiled cruelly.

“The final standings are these! Sir Kylo of Ren, and Kiran of Devonshire. Sir Kylo will shoot first, followed by Kiran of Devonshire. Closest arrow to the bull’s eye wins!”

“Could we have the target moved t’ a fit distance?” Rey asked, turning everyone’s head. “It seems a deal too close for a challenge.”

The officials conferred with each other, then looked to Kylo. Sighing, he nodded.

“Target will be moved back twenty paces!”

As pages were sent to relocate the target, Kylo checked his bow and mumbled, “You should miss.”

Rey frowned good-naturedly. “Are you a child, t’ be so afraid t’ lose?”

“I’ve never been afraid to lose,” he snapped softly. “Not even as a child.”

“Which is good, seein’ as how often I bested you as a child,” she teased.

Rolling his eyes, he countered, “Only at the bow.”

When she didn’t respond, he peered over to see her staring at him, frozen. 

“You remember,” she whispered in her own voice.

He forced his mouth to stay closed, quashed the surge of rising hope in his chest, then jumped as the trumpets sounded.

“Sir Kylo of Ren to shoot!”

The only way to save her from herself was to shoot better than he ever had in his entire life. Kylo let out a long breath, inhaling as he drew the string back. His focus razor-sharp, he waited one, two heartbeats, then released.

The crowd cheered as his arrow flew to the center of the bull’s eye, not a breath to either side.

Turning back to Rey, he lifted his brows in challenge, watching her eyes flash as she rose to meet it.

“Kiran of Devonshire to shoot!”

Silence fell over the entire gathering as Rey stepped forth, for all the world as if she was taking a stroll down a garden lane. She nocked a grey-goose arrow to her string, then brought it to the corner of her mouth.

Her breath was loud as she exhaled, then waited, then released.

The arrow sang down the field, drawing every eye along with it as it met the black fletching of Kylo’s mark and split his arrow in two.

Jaws dropped as the crowd erupted into cheers, Rey giving him a smug grin that he might have found charming if she hadn’t just signed her own death warrant.

“Kiran of Devonshire wins! Approach the Sheriff to receive your prize.”

Waving at the throngs of people shouting her alias, Rey sauntered up to the royal stand.

“Kiran of Devonshire,” Hux’s eyes gleamed. “Your skills are quite impressive.”

Rey bowed. “Even a peaceful tinker needs must protect himself these days from brigands,” she raised her eyes to Prince Snoke as she added, “and traitors.”

“They’ve earned you more than you bargained for today, I’ll wager,” Hux chuckled to himself as Snoke sneered at her. “I pronounce you champion archer of England. Your prize, sir archer.”

As she reached to take the golden arrow offered to her, swarms of troops surrounded her, quickly binding her hands and removing her hat and cloak. Her brunette hair tumbled behind her as she lifted her chin in defiance.

“Behold, the traitor Rey of the Hood!” Hux proclaimed, then frowned as the crowd gasped, then began to boo and jeer.

“You call me a traitor whilst the man behind you parades as royalty, stealing England’s riches, the King’s power, and beggaring the people to do it,” Rey spat, earning her a blow from the closest guard.

Snoke stood, his voice blazing with fury. “Take her out and hang her from-”

A loud chorus of bells rang out, a rapid one-two-three beat that indicated an urgent alarm as a thin trail of black smoke rose to the sky.

“It’s coming from Nottingham castle,” Kylo observed mildly as the occupants of the royal box searched for the source of the sound.

The Prince stopped, his knuckles whitening on the edge of his seat. “The treasury!” He hissed at Hux, who paled in horror.

“To the castle!  _ Now!” _ He screeched, as the guards looked at each other, Rey stomped her foot, then sliced the rope binding her hands with the small blade peeking out from the top of her boot.

Before anyone had noticed, Rey snatched her bow out of a nearby guard’s hands, then ran toward the closest horse.

“After her!” Snoke roared, and Kylo leapt onto his black stallion that Mitaka was holding out for him and gave chase.

Hux and his men were only seconds behind, and as they pursued Rey across the east entrance of the castle, Kylo wondered why on earth she wasn’t riding pell-mell for the forest, where she’d lose them easily.

His answer came as they finished weaving through the castle’s walkways, scattering people and animals alike in their hunt. The indistinct shouts grew more harried and frantic and the smell of smoke grew thicker, and as the treasury’s remaining guards ran into the street, Kylo slowed his steed a few steps.

“Stop them! Hurry!”

“Who? The girl?”

“No! The rest of the thieves! With the treasury money!”

Kylo closed his eyes as Rey’s plan became blindingly clear.

With all the Prince’s and Hux’s attention on the tournament and capturing Rey, the treasury’s security was greatly reduced. A perfect opportunity for distraction, and extraction.

“They’re getting away!” The guard shrieked, waving men with crossbows up to the ramparts. 

Spurring his mount forward, Kylo followed as Rey grow closer to the castle gate, which would never close in time, and off in the distance he could make out two other riders carrying sacks of coins on their horses.

He cursed himself for not thinking of it, and a very small part of him had to admire her ingenuity. 

Until a crossbow bolt caught one of the riders in the leg.

“Poe!” Rey screamed as the man crumpled to the ground. The other rider, who Kylo recognized as the girl from Rey’s band, jerked her mount around to aid her fallen friend.

Kylo watched Rey make the same mental calculations he was doing. She was too far away to help, and the Sheriff’s men too close for an escape. With both thieves slowed by Poe’s injury, whether Rey reached them or not, Hux would have all three of them tied up in a cell before nightfall.

Baring her teeth, Rey leapt off her horse and rolled to a wagon sporting several arrows meant for her friends from the treasury guards. Yanking two of them out, Rey raised her bow and sent one flying toward the pulley rope holding the portcullis open.

While the first was still in the air, she released the second one to follow it just as Hux’s forces closed in.

With sequential _thwip-thwips_, the rope parted, sending the gate crashing down.

“Rey!” The other girl called out in concern.

“Go!” Rey bellowed, and with a torn expression, her friend hauled Poe onto her own horse and raced for Sherwood.

Hux marched forward triumphantly, smirking as he grew closer. “You think you’re so clever, but now you’re at my mercy - and you’ll soon find I have very little.”

The guards parted as Snoke rode up, still radiating fury.

“Ah, Your Highness,” Hux bowed, “you see that my trap worked perfectly.”

Rey turned to look at the frenzied treasury guards, the fire raging in the treasure tower, the escaped thieves, and the loose ropes around her wrists.

Tapping her finger against her chin in thought, Rey tilted her head and asked in a maddening tone of condescension, “Did it?”

Hux struck her full across the face with his armored hand, leaving multiple cuts on her cheek and sending her slumping to the ground as Kylo’s fists tightened.

“Send her to the dungeon,” Snoke commanded in an icy tone. “We’ll soon curb her tongue. Or cut it out.”

Before any of the soldiers moved toward her, Kylo slid off his horse and scooped up the unconscious girl in his arms. As he marched to the dungeon, escorted by a smug Hux and legion of guards, his soft whisper reached no further than Rey’s unhearing ears.

“I’m sorry.”


	5. Chapter 5

Mitaka glanced around nervously and Kylo stomped into the pub. “Sir, perhaps a different-”

“Ale!” Kylo shouted at the barkeep. “Whatever’s strongest!”

“Sir Ren, I really think we shouldn’t-”

Downing the ale the serving girl brought him, Kylo wiped his mouth and growled, “The Sheriff’s a fool if he thinks he can hold her for long.”

Taking another drink, Kylo quickly swept his gaze around the room, noting those who pricked up their ears at his grumbled complaint, including the woman filling another mug - who bore more than a passing resemblance to the girl in Rey’s band, if a bit taller and older.

“That moron he has in charge of the prisoners is a drunken incompetent. Peavey couldn’t keep a tree in a field,” he told Mitaka, who looked more and more anxious as the serving girl brought over two more drinks with an accommodating grin.

“Anything else I can bring you, milord?”

Kylo swapped his empty cup for the new one. “Just keep them coming.”

As he carefully alternated between sipping and spilling most of his drinks, he kept up his angry tirade to Mitaka’s uncomfortable ears. “Besides the fact that Peavey’s men are all drunkards, and half of them have been sent to repair the treasury. It’s a piss-poor plan, conceived by a half-wit Sheriff too busy licking the Prince’s boots to notice his castle falling down around him.”

After a few more drinks and mutterings, Kylo tossed some coin on the table and marched out, trailing a worried Mitaka wringing his hands behind him.

Mounting his stallion, Kylo glanced back through the door, where a group of those interested in his rant was rapidly forming with urgent whispers.

There. If Rey’s people couldn’t work with that, they didn’t deserve to rescue her.

…

Rey awoke with a raging headache, chained hands, and an overwhelming sense of anger and anxiety.

She paced as she worried about Poe, as she checked the hinges on the door, as she hoped the others had made it back to Sherwood, as she listened to the guards drink and cheer about how soon they would see her dangling from the gallows.

Chewing her lip, Rey checked the lock and hinges again, searching for any sort of rust or weaknesses when a new, blessedly familiar voice joined the drunken chorus.

“Heya lads! I come bringing a gift from His Highness!” Rose informed the men cheerily.

“Oi! Give it ‘ere!”

“This is the finest aged wine from the Prince’s own stores, sent in celebration of your brilliant capture of the Hood!”

Boisterous shouts greeted the new batch of drink, and Rey could just make out the captain of the guard frown. “Who’re these then?”

“I am Friar Tuck, and my novice and I are here to take the thief’s last confession,” a low tone answered solemnly.

“Not sure she ‘as a soul, priest.”

Poe chuckled, “Well, the Lord works in mysterious ways, Captain Peavey. Even Christ Himself offered forgiveness to the thieves next to Him. Perhaps some Christian charity is in order.”

The Captain belched, then gestured carelessly. “As you like, then. She stays in the cell, though.”

“Of course, Captain,” Poe ducked his head, and Rey had to bite back a hysterical giggle as he and Finn came around the corner wearing rough linen habits with large crosses hanging from their necks.

“I have come to hear your last confession, child,” Poe intoned as he limped up, Finn reaching through the bars to pry open her chains with the tip of his dagger.

“Then I confess that I have never been happier to see you in my entire life,” she told them as she gripped Finn’s hand tightly. “But a knife won’t be enough to open the cell, so what-”

“Excuse me, Friar!” Rose called out, handing out another goblet of wine as she almost accidentally stumbled past Peavey. “So sorry, Captain. Friar, I have a question of moral clarity to ask of you.”

Joining them, Rose carefully passed the jangling ring keys to Finn, keeping her back to the group of guards. “My question is this,” she asked brightly, “is it truly stealing if you steal what was stolen in order to return it?”

Poe sighed and glanced upwards. “There are questions that we can only ask the Lord for guidance, and then follow our conscience.”

“My conscience is wondering how you’re supposed to steal me.”

“Hush,” Rose commanded, holding up a finger. She grinned as several thumps echoed off the stone walls. “There we are.”

Finn pulled out two more brown robes that Rey and Rose shoved over their heads as he swung the cell door open. They tiptoed past the snoring guards, cautiously stepping around the outstretched legs and arms still clutching bottles and goblets. 

“What did you do to them?” Rey whispered.

“Gave them a good helping of henbane in their wine.” Rose grinned, sidestepping a finger. “Old family recipe.”

“Give my thanks to your mother,” Rey smiled back as they neared the entrance, her lungs nearly bursting to taste free air.

“You there! Stop!”

The group froze as ice crept up Rey’s spine at the Sheriff’s tone.

Hux frowned at their group, Finn, Rose, and Rey all quickly ducking their heads and attempting to look pious as Poe blinked innocently at him.

“What are you doing here?” He demanded, eyeing them suspiciously.

“We have come to hear the thief’s last confession,” Poe answered gravely. 

“No one is to go near her. Did Peavey allow you to-”

Interrupting, Poe shook his head in grave disapproval. “Sheriff, I must say that your guards are not displaying the most Christian of virtues. I saw evidence of gluttony, sloth, and dare I say lust as well.”

All three behind him held their breaths at Hux sneered at Poe’s brazenness.

“Yes, well, each man to his own. Now, where is-”

“When was your last confession, Sheriff? Surely as a revered leader of the people, your example of humility and-”

“That is none of your business,” Hux snapped, then waved his hand. “Get out. All of you.”

“Blessings upon you, Sheriff,” Poe bowed, and Rey resisted elbowing him in the side for his cheek as they all shuffled away.

Once they were mounted and back in the safety of the forest, Rey finally asked, “How on earth did you find me? And how did you know they’d drink your wine?”

Finn beamed at her. “We got help from a rather unexpected quarter.”

“Oh?”

“Sir Kylo of Ren himself!” 

Rey jerked her white mare to a stop, earning her a scalding glare from her horse. “He- you- How- What?!”

“He stormed into the Red Hart, ordered six ales, and shouted about how idiotic the Sheriff was for hours. Paige kept him well supplied in drink, and he unknowingly supplied information in return,” Rose grinned.

Laughing, Poe waved at their hideout’s sentry, sending joyous echoes throughout the camp. “Lucky he tried to drown his hate for the Sheriff in the Hart’s finest offerings, eh?”

As a swarm of relieved outlaws came out to greet her, Rey furrowed her brows. 

“Yes,” she murmured to herself. “Lucky.”

…

“Why on earth do I have to do this?” Ben whined with all the force of his seventeen years as another wave of heat rolled over him from the forge.

“Because a lord should know the workings of his manor,” Han answered loftily, then smirked a little. “And it keeps you out of trouble.”

“Bydd yn dda i chi,” Chewie added.

“I highly doubt it,” Ben mumbled, earning him a small giggle from Rey as she worked the bellows with far more skill than he had shown on his turn.

Waving his hand at the red-hot metal core, the blacksmith growled, “Daliwch ati i weithio!” 

“I am!” Ben growled back, hammering the metal on the anvil and glaring at the uneven edges.

“Cyn i'r metel oeri!”

But even as the smith cautioned him, the iron cooled to black just as Ben struck the point, snapping the tip off as it broke away from the rod and fell to the ground.

Cursing, Ben kicked at the ground where the nail had fallen. “Great. Even the nail is beyond saving.”

Shooting him a quelling look, Rey picked up the bit of metal and brushed the dirt off. 

“Nothing is beyond saving, Ben.” She told him firmly, cutting off Han’s latest jibe. Prying the tongs out of Ben’s irate grip, she stuck the nail back in the burning embers, then tapped it gently against the anvil until it curved around in a circle. 

“There,” she declared proudly, trying it on his fingers until it fit his pinkie. “Simply because something is not what you made it to be, does not make it without worth.”

Both Ben and Han gave her matching frowns while Chewie chuckled quietly into his beard.

After staring at it for a moment, Ben pulled the ring off, and before Rey could let out more than an affronted breath, slipped it onto the fourth finger on her right hand.

“How is it you see the beauty in the ugliest of things?” He murmured, his thumb rubbing softly over the back of her hand, a heat of an entirely different kind radiating from his touch.

Glancing up at him, her nose nearly brushing his chin, Rey’s hazel eyes sparkled. “Because I know how to look,” she answered, her voice wavering a bit as his hand enveloped hers.

“A-hem,” Han coughed, and both of them leapt backwards, as if surprised to remember he was still there. “Falcon still needs nails for his shoes,” he reminded them.

“Can’t I work the bellows?” Ben asked, flexing his hand as Rey ducked to hide her blush. “She’s so much better-”

“Because she’s had the practice. Now go on. Next rod.”

Heaving a loud sigh, Ben reached for the next bit of metal as Rey returned to her station, Han eyeing them both with a mindful stare and Chewie smiling behind the forge as the two teens traded small, secretive looks between themselves.

...

Kylo dragged his hand across his face as he slammed the door to his chambers shut. If he had to listen to another second of Hux sniveling or Snoke threatening them both, he was going to smash more than a few plates and cups. His fingers were already itching to grab the nearest-

A flicker of motion near his window had his dagger in his hand and pointing at the dark form before his next breath.

“Good evening,” a cheery voice greeted him, and a wave of relief, irritation, and other emotions he had long tried to bury swirled in his chest.

“What the hell are you doing here?” He growled, returning his knife to its sheath.

“I came to thank you,” Rey smiled, pushing herself up from where she had been leaning against the stone wall.

“For what? Calling the guards on the outlaw hiding in my bedchamber?” Kylo snapped, his temper shortened by his earlier meeting and the storm of thoughts eroding his control.

“It seems a great waste of effort to ensure my rescue only to have me thrown back in the same cell,” she shrugged, running her fingers over the dark tapestries decorating his room.

He stiffened. “I did no such thing. The Sheriff is incompetent. Everyone knows this.”

Rey let out a short laugh. “Indeed. You spent a great deal of time enumerating his incompetencies, loudly and in the presence of those friendly to me.”

“I cannot help what a serving girl overhears.”

When he received no response, Kylo glanced up to see a wide grin stretched across Rey’s face. 

“I never said who overheard,” she observed archly, and he clenched his jaw at the warmth that seeped into his veins at her coy tone.

Turning away, he tightened his hands into fists and forced himself to breathe.

“I thought you didn’t care?” Rey asked him softly.

“I don’t.” He grit out.

She stepped slowly toward him, the move oddly predatory for a girl a whole head shorter than him. “Not even a little?”

Kylo swallowed, then lifted his chin. “No.” 

Forcing himself to be strong, he sneered at her, “I care not for you, nor your band, nor your cause. Now, begone! Before I do call the guards.”

Rey, stung, drew back a step. “Fine. If you wish me gone…”

“I do.”

“Then I shall go,” she finished simply, whirling around. 

Kylo frowned, then his eyes widened as Rey marched straight for his window and, with one last defiant look, jumped out.

_ “Rey!” _ He shouted, bolting for the window.

Leaning out in fear, in panic, in a desperate need to tell her-

He blinked. 

Rey smiled smugly at him, firmly nestled in the wall of vines below his window. 

“So you  _ do  _ care.”

Twisting his mouth around in wry irritation, Kylo finally spoke in a tight voice.

“It would be...  _ inconvenient  _ for me if you were to die falling from my window.”

She raised a teasing eyebrow at him. “Close enough,” she allowed, then reached her arm up. Kylo gripped her hand and hauled her back inside, still irked at the plain fact that she had played him - good and proper.

Far too close to him, laughter on the tip of her tongue, she took a breath to deliver some other mocking phrase, then her smile faltered as she stared at his chest.

As he glanced down to see what had blunted her wit, Kylo saw the ring of rough iron resting against his black tunic. Thinking back, he realized the chain must have fallen out when he bent over to stare out the window.

He was about to tuck it back under his clothes, perhaps mutter angrily about nosy thieves getting their comeuppance when Rey lifted her hand and brushed the circle of iron with reverent fingers, drawing a sharp breath from Kylo.

“Do you remember when I gave this to you?” She murmured, still tracing the pitted metal.

Silence filled with a thousand unspoken words hung in the air until Kylo responded, his tone surprisingly gentle, “The boy you gave that to died a long time ago.”

Her head jerked up. “No he didn’t,” she insisted stubbornly, her eyes softening as she met his gaze. “I can still see you, Ben. No matter what you show anyone else, I can see you.”

Biting her lip, Rey reached up toward his face. “What happened to you?” She whispered, and Kylo jerked away, shaking his head.

“You wouldn’t believe me.”

“Of course I’d believe you!” Rey argued, her tone bordering on hurt. “Why would you think I-”

“Because Luke did this to me!” He shouted in a furious confession.

Rey stepped back in shock, gaping in disbelief. “The  _ king? _ He… I don’t understand. He wouldn’t-”

“You see? Even you don’t believe me.”

“I believe you, I… I just don’t understand. Please,” her plaintive voice tugged his eyes back to hers, “just… tell me what happened.”

Pacing, staring at the floor, Kylo’s hand came up to worry the iron ring, still warm from Rey’s touch.

“We… we were riding to Malachor. Luke wanted to scout ahead, find the enemy, ensure a victory for the troops. He was so… so damn confident that he was  _ invincible _ , that nothing could happen to him. To us.”

Shaking his head in rage, Kylo punched the stone wall. “He should have listened! He should have-”

He drew his hand back, distantly observing the blood welling on his knuckles. “We were ambushed. Taken captive by the Zabraki. They… tortured us. Interrogated us. Eventually, only Luke and I were left.”

Rey’s quiet gasp of horror was the only sound besides the screamed echoes of his memory.

“And Luke... Luke betrayed me. He sold me out for his freedom. Left me to die while he sailed-”

“He wouldn’t!”

“He  _ did.” _ Kylo snarled. “The only reason I survived was because Snoke rescued me. The Knights of Ren saved me, healed me. Snoke gave me a purpose, a name, my  _ life.” _

As Rey shook her head in mute disbelief, Kylo sneered at her. “Your precious king is dead. He died at sea after sacrificing me to save his own arrogant, hypocritical life, for all the good it did him.”

“Ben-”

“The boy you knew is dead. The Crusades are a crucible and he was dross. Flawed, pathetic, full of failings and sentiment and-”

“Love?” Rey threw out, drawing him up short at the defiance in her eyes and the tremor in her voice. “Ben, that should have never happened to you, but whoever you’re pretending to be now is not stronger.”

Taking a cautious step towards him, her gaze fell on the ring he was still clutching tightly. “Love is not a weakness,” she whispered, almost pleading with him.

He stopped, despair and hope and anguish battling within him, before he snapped the chain off of his neck and tossed it at her.

“Yes. It is.”

She caught the ring by pure instinct, shock-still at the rancor in those three words, as he cut his hand through the air dismissively. 

“Now get out.”

Staring open-mouthed, her eyes filled with betrayal, Rey took a breath and finally bit out, “You’re right. You’re not the man I knew. You’re nothing but a monster.” 

Before his face could reflect the sharp pain in his chest, she turned and stepped out of his window, the deafening silence holding an awful note of finality as it rang loud in both of their ears.

  
  


* * *

_ Translations: _

_ “Bydd yn dda i chi.” - It will be good for you. _

_ “Daliwch ati i weithio!” - Keep working! _

_ “Cyn i'r metel oeri!” - Before the metal cools! _


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

In the following weeks, a vicious cycle emerged. Snoke, infuriated and vindictive, had raised the taxes in order to refill his empty treasury, with orders to torture, enslave, or kill any who couldn’t pay.

The result was not quite what the Prince expected. Scores of villagers flocked to the forest, and any noble who raised a hand, a whip, or a noose to their delinquent serfs soon found an arrow flying past their fingers, their heads, and occasionally their hearts.

If Kylo suspected a cause for the uptick in crime, he kept it firmly to himself.

“Five men dead. Murdered!” Baron Canady paced, irate. “Sir Ivor, Nigel, Baldwin, Norbert.”

“You don't have to name them to me,” Hux snapped.

Undeterred, Canady continued, “Our men can't swing the gallows or lay a hot iron in the eyes of a tax dodger without getting an arrow in the throat. She’s got to be stopped! Have you even tried?”

“Of course I’ve tried!” Hux argued. “We’ve sent spies, declared a bounty, set traps!”

“All magnificent failures,” Kylo murmured, just loud enough for the Sheriff to send him a dark look.

“You had her in your own dungeon and she still escaped!” Canady pointed out. “Clearly it’s time for a different tactic!”

Snoke’s sinuous voice interrupted, “And what would you suggest, Baron?”

All heads turned and offered a belated bow as the Prince stalked into the room.

After a slight gulp, Canady continued, “Every attempt to lure her out has ended in disaster.”

Hux let out a strangled growl, which everyone else ignored.

“So I say instead of meeting her on her terms, we force her to meet ours. We strike at her heart.”

“What, storm Sherwood?” Kylo scoffed. “The forest is too large, too well guarded. The only way to get in is if she lets you in, and they blindfold everyone. And the only ones that know the way by heart…” he sneered the rest with a strong taste of bitterness, “ _ love _ her too much to betray her.”

Snoke stared at Canady thoughtfully as the Baron responded, “Then we’ll have to find another way, won’t we?”

…

A loud slam drew Rey’s attention from mucking out Falcon’s stall. Peeking outside, she saw Ben march away, grimacing as he muttered to himself.

She was about to call out to him, but after glimpsing his face, decided against it. She knew enough about his moods to recognize that he didn’t want company or distraction right now.

A few moments later, a man with dark blonde hair who wore power like a cloak came down the stairs.

“Ben?” He called, then caught sight of Rey. “You. Girl. Have you seen Ben?”

Rey paused, then answered, “Yes.”

“Where’d he go?”

Biting her lip, Rey considered the question, then shook her head. “I don’t think I should tell you.”

The man blinked, then leaned forward to inspect her. “Are you refusing me?”

“He just needs a few minutes. He gets cross sometimes.” She tilted her head. “Are you one of his teachers? He gets cross at his teachers when they ask him to do things he thinks are daft.”

His bright blue eyes regarded her for a long moment, then he broke into an amused smile. “Of a sort. I’m his uncle. You can call me Luke. What’s your name?”

“Rey,” she answered, then sighed. “I should go. I’m supposed to be cleaning Falcon’s stall.”

“I’ll help,” he offered, and Rey shrugged, returning to the stable.

“Falcon doesn’t like many people,” she warned as Luke offered the stallion his hand.

To her surprise, the horse sniffed him, then butted Luke and searched him for hidden treats. “Oh, we’re old friends,” the man explained as he pulled out a carrot. “This is was supposed to bribe Starfighter to not bite the other mounts, but I suppose finder’s keepers,” he told the grey stallion in confidence.

Hiding a smile, Rey continued mucking while Luke picked up a brush and ran it across Falcon’s neck.

“Does Ben often storm off?” Luke asked conversationally.

“Only sometimes. He just gets frustrated, especially when people don’t listen.”

Luke moved Falcon’s mane out of the way and remarked, “His father’s temper.”

Rey frowned. “Han? Han’s a bit gruff is all. Princess Leia’s temper is  _ far  _ more frightening.”

A sharp, unexpected bark of laughter burst from Luke’s mouth. “That’s quite true,” he conceded, still chuckling. “Do you know where he goes?” 

“Different places different times,” Rey answered vaguely, then looked up to meet Luke’s gaze. “He always comes back, though,” she told him earnestly. “He promised.”

The rhythm of the brush paused, then resumed. “Promised you?” He inquired in a discerning tone.

Rey nodded. “He ran away once. Gave everyone a good scare. But I found him. I found him and made him promise to always come back. Ben keeps his promises.” She announced firmly, fetching new hay for Falcon’s stall.

Watching her with a pensive air, Luke brushed Falcon’s flank and agreed, “I’m sure he does.”

Loud steps stomped outside, growing closer to the barn. 

“Rey, you would not  _ believe-” _ Ben groused as he came inside, freezing at the sight before him.

His eyes darted from Rey, raking straw, to Luke, holding a brush and covered in horsehair. “What are you doing here?” He questioned, stunned.

Luke blinked slowly at him. “Helping Rey with her chores. She assured me you’d come back. And so you did.”

When Ben narrowed his eyes suspiciously, Luke smiled and put the brush away.

“It was very… enlightening to meet you, Rey. I’m sure our paths will cross again.” Inclining his head regally, Luke turned from Rey to look at Ben with sharp eyes. “Ben, I’m sure I’ll see you inside in a moment.”

As the man headed for the manor, Ben hissed to Rey, “What on earth was he doing here?”

“As he said, he was helping with chores.”

“He’s the  _ king! _ He doesn’t help with chores!” Ben growled, shooting a dark look out the door. “Not unless he wants something.”

“The king?” Rey repeated, then canted her head to the side. “He’s an odd sort of king, then, isn’t he? To brush horses and talk with a servant girl?”

“That’s one word for it,” he muttered.

After a moment of thought, Rey nodded decisively. “I like him.”

“You shouldn’t,” Ben grumbled. “He’s nothing but trouble.”

“Like me?” She teased, as he turned to frown at her. “But you like me all the same.”

Ben snorted, but didn’t deny it. “Shouldn’t.”

“But do,” she responded, eyes sparkling.

“I best go inside, before Mother comes looking.”

“You’ll come back with sweet buns?”

Cuffing her head gently, he answered, “Don’t I always?”

As he left, Rey smiled. “Yes. You do.”

…

She rode as hard and fast as Chariot would take her, losing herself in the mare’s speed and her own breath, hoping to leave the pain that sliced through her every time Ben’s face and words flashed across her memory.

_ Him snapping the ring off his neck with a maddened look in his eye. _

_ “Get out!” _

She was a fool. A fool for believing there was any bit of Ben -  _ her  _ Ben - left in the Prince’s lackey. Whatever kindness she thought she had seen was surely a ruse, a wistful product of her imagination.

Arriving at the manor far too soon, Rey slid off of her mount, handing her off to the stablegirl, and marched inside.

“Rey!” Leia called out in surprise. “We didn’t expect to see you today. How is-”

“Can I see him?” Rey interrupted, too full of her own anxieties to care for proper manners.

The lady of the house pressed her lips together. “Nothing’s changed,” she murmured in a warning tone.

“Please?”

With a troubled sigh and a glance around to be sure they were alone, Leia nodded.

As they walked to the bottom of the staircase that led to the castle’s lone turret, Leia gave her a long look, then placed her hand on Rey’s shoulder before leaving her be.

She walked up the stairs, smiling wanly at the small, balding monk guarding the door. “Hello, Artoo.”

The man waved his hand in solemn greeting.

“How is he?” She asked, already knowing the answer.

Artoo balanced his hands in the air, confirming Leia’s message as Rey sighed. 

“Is it alright if I talk to him?”

Regarding her with kind eyes, the Benedictine monk paused, then slowly nodded, opening the door for her.

Even though the man on the bed appeared to be sleeping, Rey still entered the room on quiet feet, setting herself on the stool near the head of the bed and rubbing her hand across her face tiredly.

“I found him, Luke.”

If the sleeping figure could hear her, he gave no sign.

“I found Ben.” She repeated, a mirthless laugh escaping her lips. “After all those years of praying, he truly did come back to me.”

Shaking her head, Rey let out a long breath. “But he’s not the same. He’s… he’s broken. I thought there was still light in him, that I could fix him, but…”

She swallowed. “He says it’s your fault. He says you betrayed him, that you left him to die, that you sacrificed him to save yourself- but I know it’s not true!”

Her throat growing thick, Rey clenched her fists. “Tell me it’s not true,” she whispered, tears gathering.

“I don’t know what to do, Luke. I’ve been doing all I can to fight off Snoke, to help the people, to thwart the Sheriff, to convince Leia to fight - but it’s not enough. We need you. We need you to face down the Prince, to help us, to save us, to wake up!”

When no response came, Rey stood up, glaring at the form on the bed, shouting with all her might,  _ “Wake up!” _

But only silence answered her.

After a moment of her breath growing louder, Rey kicked back her stool. “Fine! If you’re not going to save us, then  _ I will.” _

Storming out of the room, she marched past Artoo, her tears and fury blinding her to the thoughtful look the monk was giving her as he softly closed the door. While his vows commanded he remain silent, his bright blue eyes were anything but.

…

“Rey?”

She stared unseeing at the rough iron circle, pressing it into her hand until it left angry, red marks on her skin.

“Rey.”

How could she be so stupid. 

To think Ben -  _ Kylo _ \- actually cared.

To think Luke would wake up and help them.

To think she stood any chance of saving anyone.

_ “Rey!” _

She blinked up at Rose. “Hm?”

Her friend stared at her, brows knitted together in concern. “Are you well?”

“Yes. Of course.” Rey managed a smile. “Did you need me?”

“We’ve gotten a report I think you should hear,” Rose told her, still watching her carefully. “But if you need some time alone-”

“No, no. I’m fine. Let’s go.” Rey brushed leaves off her tunic, using the motion to tuck the ring back under her clothes, and followed her friend to the outskirts of their camp, where her band was gathered around a panting villager.

“How many?” Poe asked in disbelief.

“At least a score,” the girl replied, gratefully accepting the flask of water handed to her.

“A score,” Finn repeated distantly.

“A score of what?”

The group’s attention turned to Rey as she and Rose approached.

The girl tried to right herself, but sank back down as Rey shook her head and crouched to her level.

“What’s your name?”

“Tallie. Tallison Lintra.” 

“It’s good to meet you, Tallison Lintra. A score of what?”

“Of freeborn made slaves,” she answered, and a rumble of outrage swept through the crowd. “The Sheriff’s men, they came through our town, demanding our crops, our animals, our goods, all for the Prince’s tax. Anyone who refused, or had nothing to give, was taken as a slave. They have my father, my mother. They’re being sent to the eastern mines tomorrow.”

Rey stood slowly, rage thrumming through her veins. Perhaps she couldn’t save Ben, couldn’t wake Luke, couldn’t defeat the Prince.

But by God, she wasn’t going to give up.

“What will you do?” Tallie asked, hope and fear warring in her eyes.

Rey allowed herself a slow, vengeful smile. 

“They’re taking slaves in  _ our  _ town, and think to march them through  _ our  _ forest?”

Her band began to grin as well, her confidence and righteous anger raising their spirits.

“Let’s remind the Sheriff and the Prince that our freedom is not theirs to take!”

“Aye!” They roared in agreement.

The rest of the night and following morning was spent readying weapons and practicing aim, everyone eagerly awaiting the skirmish ahead.

...

Chains echoed among the trees, rattling between bound feet and hands, the din easily covering any noise Rey’s people might have made in their hidden positions. The snapping of the whip in the guards’ hands, leaving red welts along shackled calves and backs, only added to the tension of those lying in wait.

Rey watched until the group was well in the thick of the wood, then dropped her hand. A large tree swung out of the branches and knocked the rear guards clean out of their saddles. Before the front guards had time to react, another log tethered by ropes came their way, hitting one man as the other barely spurred his horse out of the way in time. 

Hanging back, Rey grinned with pride as her band charged the remaining soldiers, the sound of swords clashing punctuated with the clang of metal as several of the slaves turned on their captors as well.

Overall it was the perfect ambush. Minimal casualties, enough excitement to last everyone a while, and a great reward as keys (along with daggers and axes) were applied to the locks holding the metal yokes and shackles closed. Tears and shouts of joy filled the forest as one by one, those bound in chains were all freed.

Rose had counted out satchels of coin for each prisoner, and most left to return home or flee to safer lands.

“What if we d-desire to join you, m-milady?” A man asked pitifully, ducking his head.

Rey gave him a kind smile. “We can offer you little but plain food to eat and hard ground to sleep on. You could not return to your home.”

“I h-have no home, milady,” he told her. “I only wish to stay with those who r-rescued me from so mean a fate.”

“Please, just Rey. We have no titles here. But we would have to blindfold you,” she explained. “So you could not know the way to our camp.”

He held up his hands, wrists chafed red. “Of c-course. What is a bit of c-cloth for a small time, c-compared to the chains of slavery?” 

“What is your name, good sir?”

“De John, milady Rey.”

“Well, De John, we would be happy to have you,” Rey nodded, then moved toward Poe as he clapped the other combatants on their shoulders.

“A rousing fight, don’t you think?” Poe asked her, beaming and flushed with victory. 

Glancing around, Rey lowered her voice. “Poe, do you think it was… too easy?”

He frowned at her. “Too easy?”

“I mean… they came straight into our forest, with only a few soldiers-”

“I think a dozen guards is more than a few,” he told her.

“Yes, but doesn’t it seem a bit…” Rey searched for a word, then groaned in frustration. 

Poe, gentling his demeanor, put an arm around her shoulder. “Rey, Fate has smiled on us today. Do not let fear poison your good work.”

Sighing, she rubbed her neck. “You’re right. Go, celebrate with your men. You’ve earned it.”

After a long look, Poe nodded at her, then went to join the cheers of those searching through the guards’ saddlebags.

As they journeyed back to their camp, blindfolded volunteers in tow, no one noticed the trail of white sand seeping from a cloth bag around De John’s ankle, marking the way for anyone who looked, directly into the heart of Sherwood.


	7. Chapter 7

As his mother cried and his father looked at him in a mix of pride and misgiving, Ben tugged on the white tunic, emblazoned with a red cross, and tried to glance around the courtyard surreptitiously.

“The King is cresting the hill,” Threepio announced to the group in his anxious tone. “While it is a great honor that Master Ben has been selected as part of the King’s personal guard, I do hope that King Luke had brought enough arms and provisions. A Crusade can be easily lost due to starvation as well as enemy forces-”

_ “Enough, _ Goldenrod,” Han snapped as Leia brushed back Ben’s hair. 

“You look every inch the man I knew you would be,” she told him, tears shining in her eyes as Ben rolled his eyes.

“Mother, I’m nineteen. I’ve been a man for years.”

“Could’ve fooled me,” Han muttered, earning himself matching glares from his wife and son.

“Now, you have everything?” Leia asked. “Your weapons, your oiling kit, fresh strings for your bow, carrots for Silencer-”

“Mother, I have everything and more. If you give me anything else, I’ll sink the ship on our…” He trailed off as Rey came around the back of the forge, two buckets of water balanced on the yoke across her shoulders as wisps of hair curled around her face. A pit in his stomach, he waited for Rey to see him.

When her hazel eyes glanced up, he saw the beginnings of a broad grin until she noticed the white tunic, the red cross, the sword on his belt, his black horse saddled for war. The buckets crashed to the ground, water spilling out across the cobblestones as she held her hands to her mouth and rushed away.

Not caring that the King was coming, that his father was speaking, that everyone would see, he ran after her, leaving confusion and a scattering of sad, knowing smiles behind him.

Following the sound of angry sobs, he turned the corner to the back of the stables.

“Rey,” he called softly.

Whirling around, Rey pointed a furious finger. “No! You can’t leave! I won’t let you!”

He stepped forward slowly. “The King commanded it.”

“Then, then, then I will tell Luke that you can’t go!” She shouted, marching past Ben to deliver her demands to the King then and there until he caught her arms.

Rey slammed a fist against his chest. “You are needed here! We need you here!”

As he pulled her gently towards him, Rey finally collapsed against Ben’s shoulder.  _ “I  _ need you here,” she whispered into his chest, tears of rage and sorrow marking his tunic.

Holding her for a long moment, Ben swallowed. “I could stay.”

She jerked her head up, searching his face for something he wasn’t sure he could admit yet. Shaking her head, Rey gathered herself. 

“No,” she mumbled, only a little begrudgingly. “If Luke needs you, then…” she let out a breath before she could continue, “then you should go.”

Burying her head back into his chest, she murmured, “I can’t ask you to commit treason for me.”

“I would,” he told her, cautiously releasing her arm to brush away tears with his thumb. “If you asked it of me.”

They stared at each other, sharply aware that this was skirting far too close to a truth neither of them dared to speak aloud.

“I know,” Rey breathed at last, catching his hands with her own, tracing the faint scar from their first meeting across his palm. In a sudden decision, she fumbled with the iron ring she wore, pulling it off before staring at his fingers.

“Your hands are too curst big,” she admonished with a shaky laugh, then pulled a stray thread from the hem of her dress. Sliding the ring onto it, she knotted it and reached up to place it over Ben’s head, determinedly not meeting his eyes as he watched her hungrily.

“I can’t take this,” he made to pull it off, but her firm glare forbade him.

“You will take it,” she told him, sniffing and swiping at her eyes. “You will borrow it and bring it back to me without a scratch. Do you hear? Not a single…” Rey bit her lip in a vain attempt to hold back another sob. “Not a…”

Ben closed the gap between them, crushing his lips to hers clumsily at first, then Rey gripped the nape of his neck and pressed herself against him, fire burning between them. He twined his hands in her chestnut hair, as if to anchor himself to her, while her fingernails dug urgently into his shoulder, salting the kiss with her tears.

A loud trumpet call broke them apart, both flushed and out of breath as they realized the King had arrived and their time was coming to an end. Ben looked at her, desperately trying to memorize everything - her freckles gleaming with tear tracks around her upturned nose, her acorn hair tangled around his fingers, her eyes, fawn brown with jade veins, red with crying as they roamed across his features.

Soft hands cupped his face as Rey determinedly set her jaw and kissed him again, fully, fiercely, as if to etch it on her own memory.

“Come back to me,” she told him, a command, a plea, an answer, a question.

He took her hand, pressed it to his lips, then placed it over his heart, an echo of the promise he made so long ago.

“Always.”

…

Rey awoke to Finn’s hand on her shoulder. Blinking up at him in the darkness, she became much more alert at the troubled look on his face.

“What’s wrong?”

“Sentries spotted movement to the northeast,” he spoke quietly, worry lining his tone. “A  _ lot  _ of movement.”

Grabbing her bow and sheathing the dagger under her pillow, Rey followed her friend out onto the wooden platform, high above the ground, all but running across the hanging bridge that connected her quarters to the tree that housed the main lookout where Rose and Poe where already waiting.

Wordlessly, Poe handed her the spyglass he had been using and pointed out to the east.

It was still dark, but streaks of red marked the edge of the sky from the trees. Rey squinted, trying to see past the shadows of moving branches that bobbed and glinted and-

Glinted?

She adjusted the lens, then nearly dropped it in shock as her mind finally made sense of what her eyes were seeing.

“My God,” she breathed in horror, then shoved the glass towards Poe.

“Rose, get the villagers out  _ now! _ Tell them to leave everything behind, just run.” She hissed as the other girl’s eyes widened in vicarious panic. “Poe, get the fighters ready. Finn, archers to the trees.”

“What’s out there?” Rose asked, fear creeping into her voice.

Rey swallowed. “A hundred men. At least.”

Her friends paled, then rushed off to their duties. Finn paused, then half-turned. “Is there anything else we can do?”

As she pulled the limbs of her bow to string it, Rey met his eyes with a grim look. 

“Pray.”

…

Kylo glared at Hux as the ginger grinned to himself. No one should be that unnecessarily cheerful before dawn. Especially not on such a wild goose chase.

The Sheriff hadn’t given him much information about this latest attempt to capture the Hood, apart from sporadic smug chuckles and vague quips about catching their enemy unawares. Rolling his eyes, Kylo silently wondered how long before Hux gave up wandering about the massive forest and went home in a sulk.

It was a half-hour before Kylo noticed that they were traveling in a fairly steady line, no pauses to search or debates about possible pathways. After a quarter-hour of straightforward marching, Kylo frowned at Hux.

“Shouldn’t we be spreading out to check for tracks?” He inquired at last.

Letting out another self-satisfied laugh, Hux smiled condescendingly. “No need. We have them tied on the end of a string.”

A trickle of unease knotted in his stomach at the Sheriff’s confidence, and for the first time, he entertained the unimaginable concept that Hux might actually be slightly competent.

The thought concerned him.

His discomfort grew as they marched further into the heart of Sherwood, one of Hux’s soldiers leading the way on foot with a shuttered lantern, occasionally dropping to one knee to examine the forest floor before directing the footsoldiers and the mounted commanders forward. 

They crested a small hill in the predawn light, and Kylo’s jaw dropped in awe as he could just make out the entire city nestled in the network of trees before them.

“Archers stand ready,” Hux called in a low voice, and the muffled creaks of bowstrings echoed around them in answer.

Sudden  _ thwips  _ broke the silence as arrows with white fletching dropped three bowmen, and a strange whistling sound caused all of them to glance up.

“Arrows!” Shouted Pyre, one of the commanders, and the few leaders who had shields raised them.

A hail of death rained down around them as Kylo’s stallion threw his head back in fear. Kylo noticed the white fletched arrows continued to come, felling one man after another at frightening speed. Trying to follow their path, he finally spotted Rey under the cover of branches, plucking bolt after bolt from the lines of white arrows before her.

He saw more movement just beyond the trees, but couldn’t make out why Rey’s soldiers were running away from the fight, or why they were so small - until he realized.

They were children. Children and women and unarmed men, fleeing the battle. A whole village’s worth, or possibly more.

Rumbles of Hux’s footsoldiers told him he was not the only one to notice. A flank was about to surround them when he snapped, “Hold your positions! Keep your attack to the trees!”

“Release!” Hux bellowed, and the remaining archers loosed their arrows, sending a swarm of metal barbs flying into the wood.

Shouts of challenge came from the other side of the hill as the outlaws charged the assembled troops. Hux nodded at Commanded Pyre to attack, but stayed back as the foot soldiers rushed to meet the assault. The clang of swords meeting mixed with the deadly whistle of arrows falling as the battle raged on, Kylo challenging himself to strike weapons out of hands as his longbow hummed again and again.

For a moment, the combat seemed fairly even. While the Sheriff had more men and arms, the people of Sherwood had the advantage of significant cover and defending their home turf.

Until Hux called for the archers again.

…

In the seconds between letting her arrows fly, Rey glanced at Poe leading the charge down below, Finn directing their archers up in the trees, Rose and her band of half-feral orphans letting loose the boobytraps of stones and logs set around the forest, and thought that they might actually stand a chance.

Then the Sheriff’s archers readied their next flight.

At first, she was afraid the spots on her vision meant she was nearing exhaustion, but as glowing dots began to spread along the ridge, Rey came to the horrifying realization of Hux’s strategy.

Fire arrows.

Rey was rightly proud of the aerial city they had built - it offered safety and shelter, vantage points and privacy, a place of hope, of refuge, for those who had nowhere else to go. It was calm, peaceful, close to God and nature.

Too close.

“Get down,” she whispered, her voice far too soft and strangled to be heard. Swallowing, she fought her fear and bellowed,  _ “Get down!” _

Finn and the other archers hidden in the trees turned to her, brows drawn in confusion until she pointed to the dancing pinpoints of light. “Get out of the trees!”

A mad scramble ensued, men and women dropping from branches and sliding down ropes to the ground below as the warning passed along from troop to troop. All too soon, Rey heard the dreaded hum of a score of bowstrings loosing in concert.

She could only watch in horror as flames arched through the air, striking branches, thatched roofs, the ropes and planks of their suspended bridges, the fire spreading quickly - far too quickly for everyone to escape. The rush of those trying to flee gave the soldiers and archers more targets, and Rey shook off her paralysis and redirected her aim to the Sheriff’s men waiting below the ropes to attack, trying to give her people a chance.

Her arms were already burning, but so were the woods.

…

Kylo gaped as the reality of Hux’s attack finally became clear.

He kicked his horse sideways to grip Hux’s arm and hiss,  _ “Have you gone mad?! _ You’ll bring the whole forest down around our ears!”

The Sheriff’s eyes gleamed. “And burn the rot out with it!”

Shoving him away with a growl of frustration, Kylo bolted forward, trying to get the men out of the way of falling debris and burning wood while searching the trees to see who was left in the lofted city, craning his neck for any glimpse of brunette hair or white-fletched arrows.

“Ben!”

The scream and a loud creak were his only warning before the ropes on the floating bridge above him gave way. His stallion reared, sending him flying - dazed, but out of harm’s way. Ears ringing, he looked up just in time to see Hux charging into the forest, an expression of crazed glee on his face.

“Your death will reclaim my honor!” He roared, and time seemed to crawl as Kylo turned to see Rey, clinging desperately to a rope hanging from the edge of a platform being devoured by flames. Defenseless, tangled, unable to move, he watched her ready herself for death, chin lifting in defiance even as her hands shook with fear.

_ “No!” _

Before any conscious thoughts ran through his mind, his hands were already fumbling for the knife in his boot, his arm pulling back before sending the dagger flying toward Hux.

The Sheriff staggered, falling off his horse, and Kylo’s eyes met Rey’s in a burst of wild hope.

Until her rope snapped.

_ “Rey!” _ He screamed as she fell, one hand reaching out for him as he attempted to move, barely aware of Hux bellowing at his men until he was suddenly restrained.

He tried to go to her. As more debris fell, as she disappeared from his sight, as the flames rose higher, as a dozen men finally yanked him back, Kylo gathered the last of his strength to find her, to save her, to tell her the truth-

Until Hux’s pommel met the back of his head, and his whole world went dark.


	8. Chapter 8

Everything hurt.

Her lungs were burning, her eyes stinging, her skin scraped and raw. She coughed and coughed and coughed, desperately trying to breathe as she squinted in the darkness that gave way to sudden light.

“Rey!” Rose half-sobbed as she pulled her free of the charred remains of wood. “My God, we thought you were dead!”

“Not for lack of trying,” Rey rasped out, then gasped in pain as Rose's embrace squeezed her bruised ribs.

“Sorry! I just… we thought…”

The memory of the battle suddenly flashed through her mind. The screams, the fire, the blood. Rey looked around, the burned ashes and freshly dug graves surrounding the great tree now all that was left of her home.

Swallowing, she asked, “How many?”

Poe hobbled over, looking grim. “Eleven.”

The sharp pain of grief sliced through her. Eleven dead. Because of her.

Part of her was waiting for a comforting hand until she realized who was missing.

“Where’s Finn?” She asked, her blood freezing in her veins. “Is he…?”

Poe shook his head as Rose’s eyes filled with tears. “Captured. Along with Tallie, Kaydel, Ello, and…” He slowed, then added, “And Kylo of Ren.”

Rey stared, uncomprehending. “Why?”

“He… he tried to save you,” Poe spoke, questions in his voice that Rey couldn’t answer.

_ “Rey!” A voice bellowed in her memory as Hux charged toward her. _

Shaking her head, Rey tried to pull herself together, to think, to plan, to salvage whatever parts of her remaining family she could. 

A shuddering breath escaped Rose as she turned to Poe. “What- what will they do to them?”

They all turned as a horse thundered up, exhausted hands reaching for scorched weapons before they recognized the rider.

“Paige!”

“Rose! I was so afraid when I heard,” the young woman cried in relief, swinging off her mount and crushing her sister into a hug before looking up and grimly answering their question. “They’re going to hang them.” 

“When?” Rey demanded, rising with only a bit of a wince at her ribs.

Paige, still gripping Rose’s shoulders, pressed her lips into a thin line. “Tomorrow. At noon.”

“What are we going to do?” Rose asked.

As all eyes turned to her, Rey forced herself to breathe, to push her grief, her worry, her pain to the back of her mind.

“We need somewhere safe. Somewhere we can regroup, come up with a plan,” she thought aloud, then felt the beginning of a seed of relief. “I know just the place.”

…

As the gates opened, Rey looked behind her at the small, weary group (too small, now) and then to Leia’s face, only slightly surprised at the late-night visitors.

“I’m sorry,” she said, speaking past the lump in her throat. “I don’t mean to bring you trouble-”

Leia interrupted her with a hug. “Never apologize for coming home.”

She gestured the collection of rebels to come inside and spoke to Threepio about preparing some food for their visitors. As her companions fell on the meager feast, Rey pulled Leia and Han into one of the smaller storerooms.

“I have to tell you something,” she began, then swallowed thickly. “Ben… Ben is alive. He’s Sir Kylo of Ren.”

The Lord and Lady of the manor glanced at each other, but not in the shock Rey had been expecting. It was almost akin to… regret?

“You knew,” Rey stated blankly.

“We suspected,” Leia sighed, rubbing her forehead. “His appearance, so soon after Ben was lost to us, was too convenient to be a coincidence. We also knew Snoke had been attempting to usurp Luke’s throne through any means necessary, and-”

“You knew and you didn’t tell me?” Rey interrupted, her numbness giving way to anger. “You let me think he was dead!”

“The Ben we know is dead, Rey,” Han told her tiredly. “Snoke has corrupted him past any recognition.”

“No!” She argued. “Whatever Snoke has said, has done to him, he is still alive. _Ben_ is still alive. And I’m not giving up on him.” Furious tears in her eyes, she fled the room, leaving Han and Leia to stare after her in concern.

…

Rey had just finished swinging the saddle up on Falcon’s back when a deep voice spoke from behind her.

“Ble wyt ti'n mynd, calon bach?”

“I’m going to rescue them. All of them!” She sniffed, jerking the saddle girth tight as Falcon reached around to bite her in rebuke. 

“Gennych chi'ch hun?” Chewbacca asked gently.

“If that’s what it takes!”

“You’re not going anywhere alone,” Poe announced firmly from the stable door, Rose and the rest of her band nodding in agreement.

“I’m… I’m not sure I’ll be coming back,” she murmured, staring at the leather stirrup.

Rose crossed her arms. “All the more reason to bring us with you.”

Letting out a loud sigh, Rey tried, “We can’t sneak a giant group in past the front gate!”

“Who says you have to use the gate?” Han asked archly, coming into the barn and scratching Falcon’s ears as the large destrier headbutted him. “There’s more than one way in the castle.”

As she glanced up at him, Han ducked his head a little. “You’re right. We can’t just give up on him. On any of them. Now, what do you say about coming back inside and putting a plan together?”

A small smile gracing her lips, Rey nodded. As the group returned to the manor, she whispered to Han, “I… I didn’t mean to force you to help-”

“Let’s get one thing clear,” he told her in mock severity. “There’s only one person who can give me orders and that’s-”

“Leia?” Rey answered, eyes sparkling.

“I was going to say-”

“Chewie?”

Giving her a dark glare, Han opened his mouth until Rey piped up again. “Then you?”

He pointed a finger at her and narrowed his eyes. “Damn straight. Now come on. We got an impossible rescue to plan.”

As Rey followed him inside, she felt the beginnings of a warm feeling rise in her chest for the first time in what felt like years.

Hope.

…

As the barn door closed behind him, shutting out the thundering storm, Ben shook the wet from his hair and took a single step before hesitating. He was fourteen, far too old to be seeking comfort from storms and bad dreams. Besides, he didn’t want to wake her if she was already-

“Ben?” A sleepy voice called his name as Rey peered out of the hayloft, bits of straw sticking out of her hair at odd angles. “Is it the nightmare again?”

He nodded once, then obeyed her gesture to come up the ladder. Curling up on the woolen blanket atop the hay that served as Rey’s blanket, he wrapped his arms around himself as the storm raged outside.

She waited, the lightning illuminating her jade eyes as she watched him patiently. 

“It’s always the same thing,” he murmured, staring at a piece of hay hanging across her forehead. “I’m shouting at…  _ him _ . I know we’re always fighting, but this is… it’s different.”

Rey did nothing but nod a little.

“I can’t remember what he’s saying but it makes me so, so...  _ angry _ . And sad. And then I reach for my sword and I pull it out and I…” 

He can feel a tear track down the side of his face to the blanket beneath him, and then small hands wrap around his own shaking ones.

“It’s only a dream, Ben,” she spoke softly, but he shook his head.

“What if they’re not dreams?” He whispered in the darkness, too afraid to meet her gaze in case it reflected his fear. “What if they’re visions? What if that’s my fate? What if… that’s who I am?”

“It’s not,” she answered firmly.

Meeting her gaze in the dim light, he breathed, “How do you know?”

“Because I’ve seen cruel people. Those who enjoy inflicting pain, causing suffering.” Her fawn eyes suddenly looked far older and more hardened than any child’s should. “And you are not one of them.” 

Her grip on his hand tightened. “Trust me.”

Ben watched her a moment before asking, “Plutt?”

She nodded in the dark, hands trembling, and he added another mark against him. Ben had been keeping careful note of every bit of information she let slip about the man who had enslaved, beaten, and abused her into near-total silence. When he was old enough, strong enough, he was going to track Plutt down and make him regret it. All of it. 

“I mean it, Ben,” she told him, pulling his thoughts back. “I know you. I know you get angry, you get sad, that you lose your way sometimes. But I also know who you are. And no matter how lost you are, where you go, I will always find you.” 

He shouldn’t value her words this much, shouldn’t care this deeply, shouldn’t need the truth shining in her eyes.

But he does.

His voice was small, almost lost to the thunder outside. “Promise?”

Rey’s gentle smile finds him in the night, her fingers intertwining with his own.

“Promise.”

...

“You must be joking,” Poe intoned flatly.

“I said I knew another way in. Not that you’d like it,” Han replied.

“What we need,” Rey interrupted before the conversation got too sidetracked, “is a distraction. A big one, so all eyes will be elsewhere while we take our places.”

“You mean while you try to get yourself killed,” Paige chimed in.

Sighing, Rey pointed to the rough sketch on the table. “The upper balcony has the best line of sight. It’s the only-”

“It’s directly above the royal box! Snoke will be sitting there with the Sheriff and barons and God knows who else. If any of them look anywhere but straight ahead you’re done for!”

“Which is why we need a distraction,” Rey repeated in a tone of growing exasperation. “So everyone will be looking where we want them to. Something with flash but no danger. Something that will draw their eye without summoning the guards. Something…  _ demanding _ .”

Han looked to his wife with twinkling eyes. “Flashy and demanding, huh?”

Leia glared darkly at him, crossing her arms while Han grinned unrepentantly. 

...

After being held in a dank dungeon and flogged gleefully by Hux, Ben was almost relieved to be shoved summarily into a wooden cart, full of other prisoners destined for the noose as well.

He found himself next to a dark-skinned man sporting a gash along his chin and a mottled bruise on his forehead, most likely one of Rey’s rebels, who kept staring at him in conflicted curiosity.

“You tried to save Rey,” he said at last, his words nearly lost in the angry shouts of the crowd. “Why?”

Ben met his gaze before glancing away. “Doesn’t matter now,” he muttered.

The other man watched him for a moment. “Yes it does.”

When he said nothing, the man bumped his shoulder. “I’m Finn.”

Leveling a flat stare, he finally answered with his true name, “Ben.”

The cart stopped and the guards marched them up to the platform, the sight of the hanging ropes causing him to falter for a moment before being pushed forward. As the rough fibers were looped around his neck, he clenched his bound fists to hide their trembling.

“Obaith, fy machgen,” a low voice commented near him. 

Ben froze, then looked up to see a huge, crouching bearded Welshman wink at him. As he tried not to gape, Chewie jerked his chin upward. Ben glanced to his left just in time to see one of the guards on the parapets disappear backwards to be replaced with a slim figure in an identical helmet and tunic. Catching his eye, she slung her bow over her shoulder and gave him a sly grin.

“Rey,” he breathed, euphoria flooding through him at the sight of that familiar smile. 

She was alive.

He bumped Finn and motioned his head toward the castle wall, watching as Finn’s shoulders sagged in relief.

“Oh thank God,” the other man murmured, then elbowed the woman next to him, and so hope raced down the line of awaiting prisoners.

Ben’s joy was quickly replaced by worry as he saw Rey attempt a soldier’s march toward the royal box. Uniform or not, she still looked nothing like the rest of the burly guards Snoke employed. His hands clenched for an entirely different reason now as she grew closer to the Prince, the Sheriff, Baron Canady and the rest of his hangers-on that were lounging beneath the silk canopy. At any moment, one of the nobles could glance over and all of them would be done-

“Announcing Her Royal Highness, the Princess Leia!” A booming voice rang out, drawing every eye in the courtyard as a large cart rolled in, Leia herself clad in a regal blue dress and her hair up in an intricate braid. The gathered audience gaped and whispered excitedly to each other, pressing the cart from all sides while Snoke narrowed his eyes in contempt and suspicion before attempting a cordial greeting.

“Welcome, Princess,” he smiled through gritted teeth. “What brings you to Nottingham on this day of justice?”

“I have come to plead for clemency for my son,” Leia answered, her authoritative voice carrying across the hum of the crowd. With a large, emphatic gesture, she pointed toward the gallows. “Benjamin of Skywalker. Nephew to the King himself.”

A dramatic gasp ran through the crowd at the reveal, hundreds of eyes turning his way, and he did his best not to flinch. He had spent his entire childhood avoiding curious stares, but one thing his mother did better than anyone else, save for Luke, was command attention.

But as she glanced at him, the politician’s mask wavered, and her eyes gentled with love, grief, and the bright shine of tears. He was grateful when she looked away, allowing him to sort through the overwhelming crash of emotions within his chest.

As Snoke ground his teeth, Ben couldn’t help staring at the slight swaying of the curtain at the back of the box, heralding Rey’s movement as she crept along the wall behind the silk fabric.

“Your son had committed treason of the highest degree,” Snoke declared in an oily tone. “He has been found guilty of consorting with outlaws and betraying his king-”

“You mean his prince?” Leia interrupted artfully. “My brother, although missing, is still the King, is he not?”

Snoke attempted a tight smile. “But of course. A mere slip of the tongue.”

Her eyes hard as flint, Leia answered coyly, “I’m sure.”

“He has betrayed his prince,” Snoke corrected acidly, “consorted with outlaws guilty of theft, murder, and abduction, and attempted to murder the good Sheriff here.”

Hux frowned at the reminder, then glared at Ben for good measure.

“I’m afraid no mercy can be allowed for those so disloyal to the Crown,” he continued. “But, as the King’s sister, you are certainly welcome to join us as we watch these rebels hang for their crimes.”

Lifting her head proudly, she nodded once, then stepped down from her cart and strode forth to join the assembled nobles, taking her time to greet those who pressed forward to see her.

Ben watched Snoke speak to Hux with a dark look, then held his breath as the back curtain waved slightly before finally revealing Rey scrambling up the wall to the upper balcony. He was about to let out a sigh of relief when Snoke got to his feet and waved his hand for silence.

“On with the hanging! Let’s watch the traitors swing!”

As some in the crowd cheered and others booed, Ben closed his eyes and took a calming breath, reminding himself of Chewie’s words.

“Hope,” he whispered as the rope snapped taut.

* * *

Translations:

_ “Ble wyt ti'n mynd, calon bach?” - "Where are you going, little heart?" _

_ “Gennych chi'ch hun?” - “By yourself?” _

_ “Obaith, fy machgen,” - “Hope, my boy.” _


	9. Chapter 9

She rode to the sea every day.

In the beginning, each member of the estate would wave to her as she saddled up Falcon and galloped out the gate, heading out to watch the sun set over the ocean, searching for any trace of white sails on the horizon. Sometimes Han would come with her, telling her adventurous stories of his youth, his roguish attempts at courting, or lessons in how to pick a pocket or cut a leather purse. Occasionally Leia came along on her white mare Winter, and they would just simply sit and stare at the crashing waves in comfortable silence.

But as time passed, Rey found herself mostly alone on her evening rides, waving to the solitary inhabitant of the monastery as she trotted by, now and then stopping into the small domed building and confessing her fears and worries to Artoo, who mostly nodded and listened.

The day after the herald had read Ben’s name among the list of those killed in the Holy Land, and sorrowfully announced that the King was feared dead as well, Rey found herself tightening Falcon’s girth with watering eyes.

“Where are you going?” Han’s voice, gentle in his own grief, came through the stable. 

“To the sea,” Rey told him, firmly checking the fit of the stallion’s bridle.

“Kid…”

“Let her go, Han,” Leia interrupted quietly, and her husband sighed in agreement. 

As Rey kicked Falcon into his fastest run, she tried to leave it all behind: their pity, her anguish, the echoing memory of Ben’s fingers cupping her cheek, the taste of his lips, the beat of his heart under her hand.

_ “Come back to me.” _

_ His soft, rare smile that he reserved solely for her. “Always.” _

Wind whipped her hair out of her buns, the salt air mixing with her tears until she arrived at the shore, Falcon’s neck dark with sweat as she tried to catch her own breath. Staring out at the sea, Rey swiped at her face angrily, about to scream at the ocean to produce the white sails she searched for every day instead of useless driftwood, to give her some sign, to bring him _ back- _

Dragging her sleeve across her eyes, Rey suddenly squinted at the crest of the waves. There was far more driftwood dotting the ocean this evening than she usually saw, all near the same size except for one piece with bits of tangled debris clinging to it that looked almost like…

Eyes widening, she spurred Falcon into the water, sliding off with a splash to grab the floating body from its desperate grip on the plank of wood. She gasped as she flipped it over and came face to face with the King himself, breathing soft, shallow breaths, but alive nonetheless.

Hoisting him up onto Falcon’s back, she galloped pell-mell to the nearby monastery, hovering anxiously as Artoo felt the King’s wrists and listened to his chest and quickly mixed several ingredients together. As the silent monk bustled about the room, he paused and placing a kind hand on her shoulder, tilting his head questioningly.

“If Luke is here…” she swallowed, then forced herself to continue. “Then where is Ben?”

Those bright blue eyes studied her with understanding before he shook his head.

Turning to the unconscious man on the bed, Rey nearly shouted her question, relief giving way to fear. _ “Where is Ben?” _

...

“No blades, no bows!” The guard at the courtyard gate announced, glaring at the line of common folk reluctantly handing over their armaments as two other uniformed men searched everyone coming through. “Leave your weapons here. No blades, no bows! Leave your weapons here.”

Feeling naked without her longbow, Rey adjusted the long brown robes and linen strips of cloth covering her arms and face. Gripping her staff tighter, she sent up a desperate prayer that this would work as the cart rumbled closer, Falcon snorting impatiently.

“No blades, no bows! No blades- What you got there, Father?”

Dressed in matching brown garb, Han smiled wide and gestured to the barrels in the back before pouring a flagon and offering it to the guard. “The Lord's finest brew for the good Sheriff's fighting men!” The guard regarded the proffered cup with a raised eyebrow, took a cautious sip, then sputtered. Thumping the man good-naturedly on the back through his coughing fit Han added, “A mighty kick, eh soldier?”

Eyes still watering, the man waved them through, the knot in Rey’s stomach easing.

As they rolled up to a small corner of the courtyard, another group of soldiers frowned at them. “Here, here, what’s all this then?”

“Libations, celebrating the good prince’s justice!” Han declared, hopping down and rolling a barrel off the cart. “Now, this is valuable aged wine, supposed to go directly to the Prince. I’d take it to him myself, but I fear to bring my leprous friend along with-”

The men approaching the cart suddenly scrambled back, eyeing Rey’s bandaged head and hands as she slouched and moaned theatrically. 

“Leprous?” 

“Oop!” Han bent down and grabbed a small stick off the ground. “Lost another finger, have you?”

“I… We’ll take the wine for yez. Just… just keep that thing away!” Their leader shouted, as the rest of them grabbed the barrel and dashed toward the castle.

Once they were out of sight, Han crouched down next to a small wooden gate set into the parapet's stonework at the base of the wall. Heaving the wooden covering up, he revealed the postern, a small secondary escape route just wide enough for a single person to shimmy through. Lowering a rope down to the swamp surrounding the east side of the castle several yards below, he anchored the other end to the yoke around Falcon's strong neck and gave a low whistle. At first, nothing happened, but as the rope sprang taut they could hear Poe’s quiet grumbling growing closer as he clambered up the outer fortification.

“...through a godforsaken bog, with gnats and toads and snakes all trying to eat me alive while I sink and squelch in the muck-”

“For the love of Christ, Poe, stuff it!” Rose snapped from below.

“Easy for you to say,” he muttered as Han pulled him up. 

Snap’s voice echoed from behind them, “As one who’s gotten a whiff of your stench, trust me, it’s not.”

Biting back a small smile, Rey unwound the wrappings from her arms and face, pulling her bow out of the hollowed-out staff and opening one of the barrels to grab her quiver full of arrows. As Han helped one mud-covered rebel fighter after another into the courtyard, Rey clasped Rose’s arm to help her stand.

“You ready?”

Rose nodded. “We’ll get the barrels in place, don’t you fret. Are _ you _ready?”

Glancing at the empty gallows, Rey set her jaw in grim determination. “I will be.”

“Godspeed, Rey,” Rose told her, and with a firm shake, turned to direct the others where to go.

Rey pulled the brown hood over her face and held onto her bow like a staff, and as she crept up the stairs to the parapet wall, breathed a blessing upon the small group.

“Godspeed, rebels.”

…

Crouching, Rey hurried along the stone wall until she reached the watchtower, then coiled her muscles before springing upward and scaling it. Just as she made it over the railing and checked to make sure the patrolling guard hadn’t noticed her, Prince Snoke called out in cruel satisfaction, “Bring them out!”

Freezing in place, Rey peered out in the yard as a rickety cart clattered over the flagstones, carrying beaten men and women with bound hands. Her heart squeezed painfully as she took stock of their wounds, each face as familiar as her own. Tallie, trying so hard to keep her tears at bay, Ello, eyes downcast as the crowd shouted and jeered, Kaydel, glaring angrily as stray bits of rotten food were thrown at her, Finn…

Finn. Her dearest friend, her strength, her voice of caution, a long gash on his chin, discolored bruise on his forehead, turning his face to speak to-

“Ben,” she whispered, tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. 

They had come so close to finding each other, after so many years in grief, in despair, and now about to be separated forever.

Her grip on the bow tightened. She wouldn’t let it happen. She didn’t care if she had to defy the Sheriff, the Prince, the King, or even God in Heaven Himself, she would not lose him again.

The slow march of boots drew her focus back to her mission. Like a shadow, Rey snuck up behind the watchtower guard's turned back as he leaned over the rail to glance at the commoners passing below. It was a moment’s work to loop her bowstring around his neck and yank him back, rapping his helmet soundly on the ground before claiming it and his tunic for her own. 

Snapping up, her eyes scanned the crowd in the courtyard and fell on Ben, lips parted in surprise and his shoulders dropping a fraction in relief. She gave him a soft, sly smile, then mimicked the soldier’s march as she made her way over to the royal box, where Prince Snoke, Sheriff Hux, Baron Canady, and a variety of assembled nobles were talking amongst themselves.

As she moved closer, Rey slowed, watching the gossiping courtiers for any sign that they noticed her ill-fitting uniform. Just as Hux’s eyes flicked up to her and narrowed in the midst of speaking to a servant, a herald’s voice called out across the courtyard, “Announcing Her Royal Highness, the Princess Leia!”

Every single head snapped around, Hux’s suspicion instantly forgotten as Leia’s regal presence rippled through the crowd. Rey’s disguised rebels pressed close to Leia’s carriage as it stopped in the center of the courtyard, subtly reaching between the back wheels to pull out the bows and swords hidden in a thin box underneath the carriage floor.

“I have come to plead for clemency for my son.” Despite knowing why Leia was here, Rey found herself unable to turn away as Leia’s clear voice rang through the square. “Benjamin of Skywalker. Nephew to the King himself.”

As the Princess looked to her son, the gulf of ten years and a lifetime of misunderstanding fell away from Ben’s face as his dark eyes shone with unshed tears to be named her child, even after all that had passed.

She could almost hear Snoke grinding his teeth as the people gasped in amazement, a dangerous reminder that he was still but a Prince - not yet a King - and his barely controlled anger spilled into his facetiously courteous words as he invited her up to watch her own child hang.

Rey edged around the back of the royal box, taking care to move the silk curtain as little as possible while feeling along the stone wall for handholds. Finding a sturdy ledge and slowly pulled herself up, the pads of her fingers searched for the next grip in the mortar.

“At last we’ll see the traitor swing, Your Highness,” Sheriff Hux confided to Snoke with glee.

“What a waste,” Prince Snoke sneered. “All that coin to the Zabraki to capture him and kill the king, squandered.”

Rey froze.

“Had to send my own Knights in to clean up those savages’ mess. The King had already vanished, his nephew tortured and half-mad, clinging to a bit of rusted iron as if his life depended on it.”

A pained gasp clawed up her throat, and she bit her tongue until it bled to keep it there.

“He was supposed to seal my connection to the throne. His mighty _ Skywalker _ blood,” he spat, “to be revealed at a time of my choosing, was to be the final blow, the _ coup de grâce _ of this pathetic resistance.” The Prince let out a disgusted sigh. “All thrown aside for a single chit of a girl. Disappointing.” There was a slight pause and his tone quickly changed to unctuous civility. “Princess, so glad you could join us.”

Clenching her jaw, Rey scrambled up the last bit of the wall to reach the upper balcony. As she knocked the first arrow to her bowstring, she had to resist the near overwhelming temptation to send an arrow directly through the red silk canopy into the Prince’s head. 

“On with the hanging!” Snoke declared, and Rey hurried to adjust her aim. “Let’s watch the traitors swing!”

Looking down the length of the arrow, a pang ran through her as she saw Ben take a steadying breath and close his eyes, bracing himself as the hangman kicked the stool out from under his feet, his noose jerking up around his neck. Rey took a moment to slow her own heart, and in that suspended moment between one breath and the next, she let her bolt fly. 

It grazed the swinging rope, splitting half the fibers as it swayed with his weight, but her second arrow followed soon after, shearing away the rest and dropping Ben heavily to the ground as he gasped for air. Panicked screams ran through the crowd as Hux began shouting for his guards and the hangman kicked out Finn’s support. 

Rey set the next bolt to the string and aimed a bit higher, slicing through the rope strangling Finn with a single shot as Poe jumped onto the gallows and began cutting the other Resistance members free. The hangman raised his axe to chop at Poe, only to let it fall heavily to the ground and stare at the silver knife suddenly growing out of the middle of his chest before dropping to his knees and collapsing. Rose snarled viciously at the fallen body and readied another blade, rushing to Finn’s side and slashing through the bonds that held his and Ben’s hands.

As Leia silently slipped out of the box, Hux bellowed at the guards to close the gate. Pure pandemonium broke out as his soldiers began swarming the platform, the Resistance members holding them off as best they could, but soon found themselves pressed back against the castle wall with no escape.

They were trapped.

…

“You’re certain this will work?” Poe asked with a raised eyebrow, glancing at the rough map on the table at the Skywalker estate

“Yes,” Paige answered for the third time, crossing her arms as Threepio brought them more refreshments. 

Snap looked equally unconvinced. “You can blast an entire wall… with _ flour?” _

Narrowing her eyes in an identical manner to her sister, Rose growled, “Yes!”

“If it doesn’t work,” Han spoke flatly, “and the gate closes, they’ll mow us down like grain.”

Paige met his gaze with her own somber one. “I understand.”

“But-”

“Are your parents millers?” Rose interrupted Poe shortly, temper flaring. “Have they seen what happens in flour mills? No? Then trust us!”

It took a moment before Rey realized that they were all looking to her for a final say. Straightening her shoulders, she faced Rose. “It’ll work?”

Her friend nodded solemnly. “It’ll work.”

“Then we do it.” Rey used her boot dagger to point to the south watchtower. “This one has the best line of sight. Snap, you take the window near the ground. I’ll take the upper level.” Rey knelt down to address the flaxen-haired leader of the orphans that had joined her band in Sherwood. “Temiri, if this is as big as Paige and Rose say, it’ll be dangerous. You’re certain you don’t want to stay here?”

Temiri turned to the pale girl with bedraggled red hair and shorter dark-skinned boy with bright brown eyes that flanked him. “Arashell, Oniho, ‘n me would still be getting whipped in the stables if not for you, lady. We’ll do you proud.”

She gave him a wan smile. “I never had a doubt. But when Paige says, you run as if the Devil’s hounds on your very heels. You understand?”

They gave her matching gap-toothed grins. “Aye, lady.”

Rey clasped his shoulder, then stood and took in the scant number of rebels before her. “Ready?”

While their numbers were lessened, the fire in their eyes had only grown.

“Ready,” they chorused.

...

The panicked crowd screamed and searched for a way out, mobbing the closed gate and shaking the iron bars in a useless attempt to open it. 

Rey looked across the courtyard to the top of the watchtower, where Paige and a handful of the forest’s feral orphans awaited her signal, each stationed in a circle next to a wooden barrel brought in on Han’s cart. She made a slashing motion with her arrow, and Paige nodded in return, uncorking the lid of her barrel and calling to the others to do the same. The four barrels began pouring steady streams of flour down into the circular tower as Paige and the rest fled as fast as they could.

_ “Now!” _Rey yelled as soon as her fighters were clear, pulling out two arrows with tar-soaked rags wrapped around the head. Igniting them with the torch next to her, she lay them both on her bow and quickly loosed them through the narrow window at the gentle rain of white powder she could just see falling within the watchtower. A familiar twang told her that Snap was doing the same from the courtyard below.

Despite hearing Rose and Paige’s warnings, the sheer force of the explosion that rippled through the tower sent Rey tumbling backward, gaping in awe as stone and mortar was sent flying into the air. The smoke cleared to reveal a huge gap in the fortified wall, providing the stunned bystanders an unguarded escape.

“People of Nottingham!” Rey shouted, pulling off her steel helm and drawing the eyes of the frightened crowd. “Freeborn citizens of England, loyal to our king! While Luke reigned, we lived in peace, the land prospering. But Prince Snoke has usurped the regency and stolen the crown, allowing Sheriff Hux, Baron Canady, and his other beasts, drunk on human blood, to murder and pillage and mistreat us as they wish!”

A rumble of agreement circulated through the people as they glared at the courtiers in the royal box, Hux and Canady looking more nervous by the moment, the Sheriff gesturing frantically at Rey to his men. Snoke, she noticed, had disappeared entirely.

“You've all suffered from their cruelty. The whippings, the beatings, the blindings with hot irons, the burning of our homes, enslavement of our people! He even dares to hang the King’s own nephew!”

The grumbling grew louder as the Prince’s guards began to slowly back away from the fury building in her audience’s eyes.

“It's time we put an end to this! Fight with us! Stand against the pretender to the Crown! Fight for your families! Fight for the true King! For your freedom!”

She could sense the fervor of the crowd reaching a tipping point, needing only a single grain of sand to turn the tide.

A regal, commanding voice broke the tense silence. “We stand with Rey of the Hood!” Leia exclaimed, and the people roared in agreement, picking up swords and staffs and rushing at the uniformed soldiers. Rey met Leia’s proud smile with one of her own, then searched the mass of people until she found Ben, watching her with awed reverence.

Opening her mouth, unsure of what she could even say, a tight grip hooked around her throat and a sharp blade pressed to her neck.

“You’ve upset my plans for the last time, you little chit!” Snoke hissed into her ear, the dagger pricking her skin and sending a trickle of blood down her neck as he jerked her backward, leaving her only enough air to scream one word.

_ “Ben!” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interesting facts:  
[Dust explosions](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dust_explosion) (caused by flour, sawdust, coal, etc) are very real and incredibly dangerous! You can see the Mythbusters do an incredibly terrifying demonstration with coffee creamer [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yRw4ZRqmxOc).  
[Temiri, Arashell, and Oniho](https://assets.adnradio.cl/images/201712187100b379.jpg) are the children tending the fathier stables in The Last Jedi.


	10. Chapter 10

He hoped to God there was a plan.

As Ben and the other members of Rey’s force were backed against the stone wall behind the gallows, an immovable gate cutting off any escape, a full legion of soldiers blocking them in while the common folk attempted to flee, he prepared himself for a swift and bloody end unless by some miracle Rey figured out a-

A terrifying blast sent a physical wave through the crowd, forcing everyone to stumble back and look for the source of the fire and fury. Coughing, Ben gawped as he turned to see the southern watchtower instantly transformed into nothing more than smoke and rubble.

“God’s blood,” Poe breathed in awe beside him. “It worked!”

_ “What _ worked?” He demanded, but the other man only shrugged and grinned.

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

Before he could growl at Poe’s unsatisfactory answer, Ben’s eyes finally landed on Rey, still standing on the upper balcony. As she pulled off her helmet, brown locks tumbling free to her shoulders, cheeks smudged with soot and sweat, he swore she was the most beautiful thing he had ever beheld. 

“People of Nottingham!” Her clear voice echoed across the dazed gathering, calling them to action, to arms, to fight for king and country, his heart lifted as he watched her shine with purpose and power, her words touching each wounded heart in the crowd.

“Fight with us!” She commanded, passion ringing in each phrase. “Stand against the pretender to the Crown! Fight for the King! For England! For yourselves!”

His mother’s own familiar tone answered the call as she stood atop her cart. “We stand with Rey of the Hood!” 

A wide, full smile graced Rey’s mouth, and he saw her search the assembly until she found him, her hazel eyes softening as she opened her mouth, his own heart racing as he hung on her every word…

Until a withered arm snaked across her neck, Snoke’s scarred face marred further by anger and hate as he hissed bitterly in Rey’s ear and wrenched her away, her sudden cry of his name abruptly ended.

“Ben!”

“No,” he whispered in furious fear._ “No!” _

Shoving past the maddened crowd, he raced into the castle, desperately praying he wasn’t too late, that he could still save her.

“Rey!” He bellowed as he took the steps three at a time.

He had only just found her. He wasn’t going to lose her again.

Ben took every shortcut he knew to reach Prince Snoke’s chambers, but the massive door was already shut and barred against him by the time he reached the corridor. He slammed into the door, wincing at the steadfast oak before him until a muted scream came from inside.

“Rey!”

He set his shoulder to the door once again, with the same result. Growling in frustration, he stepped back and tried to think. The silence on the other side of the wooden panels was even more terrifying than the frightened scream.

Unsure if his next idea was inspired or completely mad (or both), Ben didn’t have time to care as he bolted up to the parapet, grabbing one of the long pennants waving in the slight breeze, hardly glancing down at the battle raging beneath him. With a single, desperate plea, he judged the angle the best he could, wrapped the long fabric around his arm, and leapt into the air.

By the grace of God, he actually made it. One shoulder slammed into the stone wall hard enough to make him see stars, but the rest of him crashed through the stained glass without too much damage. Rolling to his feet and drawing his sword, he halted in his tracks at the sight before him.

Rey, arms bound behind her, had one of Snoke’s hands across her mouth while the other pressed a dagger to her throat, a line of blood trickling down her neck. She let out a muffled cry as Ben advanced half a step and Snoke shook his head.

“Ah, ah, ah,” he cautioned, pushing the dagger further into Rey’s skin as a distant ringing sounded in Ben’s ears. Shaking his head in mock dismay, Snoke’s yellow eyes stared balefully. “My unfaithful apprentice. My disappointment in you cannot be overstated.”

“Let her go,” Ben growled.

“You _ presume _ to give me orders?” The Prince hissed, pulling Rey closer as she struggled against him. “I made you! I saved you from madness and death when the King, your own uncle, abandoned you. I gave you a name, a purpose, a legion of Knights to command. You are _ nothing _that I did not create.”

Ben let out a long breath, accepting his failure, acknowledging his betrayal. “I know.”

Snoke’s countenance darkened. “Yet you _ threaten _me? Such treachery only proves how utterly worthless you-”

With fury burning in her eyes, Rey drove the heel of her boot onto the top of Prince Snoke’s foot, then back-kicked him in the groin for good measure. Howling with pain, the Prince instinctively hurled her away into the far wall, where her bound arms prevented her from bracing herself. She hit the stonework with a loud crack and pained whimper before sliding to the ground.

All pretense of composure fading, the Prince whirled on her, face twisting in rage as he pointed his dagger in her direction. “You sarding chit-”

“He paid the Zabraki to capture you!” Rey gasped out in a single breath, her mouth finally free of Snoke’s hand.

Her words stilled the room as Ben’s eyes went wide, turning from her to Snoke in confirmation.

“Is this true?”

Wary now, Snoke’s tone turned wheedling. “My boy, you cannot seriously trust the word of this lying-”

“He paid them to kill the King and to torture you until you turned. Then he sent the Knights to murder everyone and cover it all up,” she continued in a rush from the floor, a rivulet of red dripping down her temple.

Ben’s gaze went to Snoke in disbelief that soon transformed into anger. He could _ absolutely _believe the Prince would order the death of the King to usurp the throne.

Snoke, after watching his face, dropped the facade with a sneer and unsheathed his own sword. “Couldn’t even do that properly, could you? You're a failure in every measure."

Nearly snarling in rage, Ben steadied his blade and pointed it at his former master's chest. "You will pay for what you've done."

"Oh I think not," Snoke sneered. "I have my own plans for escape, but first I will give you the thrashing you deserve before killing this slattern slowly and painfully, while you watch. And after she's breathed her last, only then will I allow you to die."

With a wordless shout, Ben lunged, his blade barely parried by the Prince's sword, which then whipped up to slice at his cheek. Circling each other warily, Ben attacked again, only to be met with metal and blood in return. Laughing cruelly as a collection of cuts grew on Ben's legs and chest, Snoke stalked around the edge of the room.

"I'll offer you one last chance at clemency, boy. Join me, serve me once again, and I shall allow you to live." 

Ben's eyes flicked to Rey, blood trickling down the side of her face as she worked her bound hands slowly toward the small knife in her boot.

Trying to keep his face blank, he paused and made a show of considering the Prince's offer.

"Both of us?"

"Of course, my boy. Once I'm king, I can grant you anything you want."

Hands now free, Rey pushed herself silently to standing against the stone pillar at her back, hazel eyes narrowed with intent.

"We'll be free to go wherever we wish?" He asked again, lowering the point of his sword.

"Once you've helped rid me of the pathetic Resistance, you can retire to any estate you like," Snoke oozed through an oily smile as Rey shifted her weight to the balls of her feet behind him.

Raising her knife for an attack, her boots were whisper quiet except for a soft scrape against the floor.

It was still enough to warn him.

Snoke spun as she leapt forward, striking at her chest in midair, knocking her to the ground with a fresh wound coloring her torso. Roaring, Ben rushed forward, hacking at the older man's shoulders and being blocked at every turn.

The Prince stepped closer, twisting his own blade against Ben's with sudden force, popped the hilt out of Ben's hands and sent it flying across the room. With a cruel grin, Snoke laid the edge of his sword against the younger man’s arm and pulled it back, slicing deeply into muscle before shoving him to the ground next to Rey.

“You’ve stolen the throne I rightfully deserve, and for that, I will kill both of you,” he declared, his eyes blazing with hate. Ben, right forearm bleeding, looked up with a grimace, and felt the slight presence of metal touch his palm. Peeking down at Rey’s prone body, he saw one swelling eye crack open as she gave him a weak nod and pressed the hilt of the dagger further into his hand.

“I sought to make you something of value, something of worth, but your failures are too great. Your weakness for this pathetic chit of a girl will be your undoing!” The Prince growled, lifting his blade above his head to strike the finishing blow.

Ben’s arm flashed forward, almost too quick to see, and plunged the dagger into his former master’s heart.

“No,” he whispered through bared teeth. “It will be yours.”

Eyes widening in disbelief, the Prince glanced down at the small knife sticking out of his chest, then stared at Ben, stupefied, before collapsing and bleeding out on the ornate rug below.

Ben sat still for a moment, his breaths loud in his ears as he waited for Snoke’s next attack.

None came.

Blinking, he turned to see Rey motionless on the floor.

“Rey, we did it!” He told her as he came closer, then frowned as her eyes remained closed.

“Rey!” Ben called again, gently turning her over, his hand nearly slipping in her blood-soaked tunic. Panic began coursing through his veins as the horseshoe nail ring lay limply against her chest. “No. No, no, no, no,” he whispered, pulling her into his lap and cupping her face. Looking up, he saw no one around, heard nothing but the distant sounds of battle echoing through the broken window.

He was alone.

“No, no, Rey,” he begged, his shaking hands touching her wrists, her throat, her chest for signs of life, the knot in his stomach growing colder with every passing moment. “Rey, _ please.” _

Cradling her closer, he swallowed, then pressed his forehead to hers, one hand clutching the iron ring with desperate strength. 

“Listen to me. You are the only reason I survived out there. That I’ve survived any of this. Knowing that you were here, waiting for me to keep my promise. And that you’d thrash me soundly if I didn’t,” he added with a pitiful attempt at a laugh. “I know I’ve given you naught but sorrow and suffering in return. I know I don’t deserve it, don’t deserve you, but please.”

His voice breaking, Ben closed his eyes against the grief choking his throat.

“Please. I can’t lose you.”

He bent down and pressed a soft, shattered kiss to her lips, praying to any god that might be listening, not for his sake, but for hers.

Just as he was about to pull away, to give up, he felt a sudden warmth on the back of his hand as the kiss was firmly returned.

“Lackwit,” Rey whispered weakly, her eyes half-open. “You can’t lose me. I’ve always been yours.”

He stared in frozen disbelief before a wide, watery smile broke across his face. 

_ “Rey,” _ he murmured in a crashing wave of euphoria, then held her as close as he could and kissed her deeply, desperately, assuring himself that she was real.

She was returning the kiss with interest when a series of loud trumpet calls echoed from the battle down below, accompanied by shouts growing louder and louder.

“The King! The King lives! Make way for the King!”

Ben growled under his breath, “Can’t Luke give us a single moment to-”

He stopped suddenly, then blinked at her. “Luke?”

Summoning a small half-grin, Rey cocked her head to the side. “Oh yes. I meant to tell you about that.”

…

With Ben supporting most of her weight, they lifted the heavy bar across the door and went out to the parapet just in time to see Nottingham’s guards throwing down their weapons as members of the Resistance and villagers cornered them against the wall. Sitting tall and strong on a white horse, exuding a regal air despite the worn wrinkles on his face was Luke, the King of England himself.

“Baron Canady and Sheriff Hux are captured, Your Majesty,” Han announced with a theatrical bow, gesturing to the two worried looking men surrounded by a circle of angry rebels.

Luke inclined his head with a small grin, then glanced around. “Where is the usurper Prince?”

“Dead, my king,” Rey called out from the top of the wall, drawing all eyes upward. “He confessed his treacherous acts of paying the Zabraki to capture and kill you in the Holy Land before your nephew slew him where he stood.”

She felt Ben’s grip on her ribs tighten as the crowd’s attention shifted to him. Luke’s blue eyes lingered on him with well-masked emotion.

“Well met, nephew. I am glad to see you alive.”

Ben managed a stiff nod. “Likewise.”

With a wide grin, Poe stepped up onto a barrel, raised his sword in the air and shouted, “Long live the king!”

The cry was quickly taken up by the scores of fighters and common people in the courtyard, the relief and joy clear in the exuberant cheers.

Leia looked up at both of them with a proud smile, then lifted her voice to carry over the crowd, “And long live Rey of the Hood!” 

Blinking in surprise, Rey could only stare in disbelief at the assembly below as they started chanting her name.

“But—” she protested quietly, “but I’m no one.”

As Ben’s gaze moved from her to the jubilant people below, he spoke in the same soft tone, “Not to them.” He paused, then added, “Not to me.”

She turned to look at him, her mouth turning into a wavering, overwhelmed smile as she raised a hand to his face in wordless reply.

…

A week later, all of England gathered to celebrate the return of their King. From the balcony of the grand palace, Luke declared that the cruel Prince was dead, and his allies banished from the kingdom. Amidst rousing cheers, he gestured to the ragtag group of rebels next to him, now dressed in splendid finery (some more comfortable in the expensive silks than others) and pronounced them pardoned for every wrong Snoke had charged them with.

Ben at her side, next to Leia and Han, Rey glanced around her, smiling proudly at the members of her band. Poe was basking in the applause, no doubt already composing a ballad about their heroics, Rose and Finn were holding hands with matching glowing grins, Kaydel, Paige and the rest joining the chorus of shouts around them. They had done it. Snoke, Hux, and the rest of his cronies were gone. They were no longer outlaws, hunted and in danger from the Crown. They were safe.

It meant she was free to do what was needed.

While the Resistance fighters left to join the festivities, Rey stepped forward and curtsied deeply to Luke as he finished speaking to his sister.

“My king,” she started, gaining the attention of both siblings, “Might I request a word in private?”

Luke agreed with a slight smile. “A word is the least I can give you in light of all you have done. Come,” he motioned. 

After a quick exchange of glances, Leia, Han, and Ben followed her inside, Ben giving her an apprehensive look as if he sensed she was about to do something foolhardy.

His newly reappointed steward, Lord San Tekka, bowed and led them into one of the smaller chambers, where Luke settled into a large wooden chair before smiling kindly at Rey, flanked by Ben nearly constantly since the battle at Nottingham.

“What can I do for you, Rey?”

Letting out a long breath, she straightened her shoulders and asked simply, “Why did you abandon Ben in the Holy Land?”

The entire room went shock still, save for Ben’s whispered warning, _ “Rey.” _

“I overheard Snoke and Hux talking before the hangings. He said that he had paid the Zabraki to kill you and turn Ben, then had the Knights of Ren come in and kill them all. They found Ben, tortured and half-mad, but you were nowhere to be seen.” She continued, ignoring Threepio’s obvious panic and Han and Leia’s wide eyes flicking from her to Luke.

“Why did you leave him behind?” She asked again, meeting Luke’s gaze without flinching.

There was a long pause before he spoke quietly, “A lesser king might hear those words as treason.”

Unmoved, she replied calmly, “A greater king might still have drowned at sea.”

Blood drained from Lord San Tekka’s face as he hissed, “You court death!”

“I have courted death every day for the past ten years to keep _ his _kingdom safe from a cruel tyrant who cared only for himself,” Rey answered, lifting her chin as her eyes flashed. “I wish to know the measure of the king I and my people have sacrificed so much for.”

Turning an apoplectic red, the steward stepped forward with a hand shaking with anger. “How dare you insult His Highness! Men have been hanged for less—”

_ “Enough.” _ Luke’s voice was like iron as it snapped out in the room.

Everyone shifted toward the King as he leaned forward, elbows on his knees and folded hands by his mouth, matching her direct gaze with his own. The air in the room grew thick with tension until he let out a rueful chuckle.

“I’m not about to condemn a girl who has saved both my life and my realm.” The corner of his mouth quirked up just a bit as he remarked, “She led a rebellion on behalf of a sleeping king. I shudder to imagine what she would do to topple a cruel one.”

Sighing, he glanced over at Ben. “I _ was _going to tell you, nephew. When there was time.”

Hands dropping to his lap, Luke stared at the floor for a moment. “My hubris led us into a trap. Cost me the lives of my men, and nearly cost me you,” his blue eyes flicked up to Ben, who stiffened slightly.

“They tortured me. Killed my men in front of me. And then… it went quiet.” The King’s voice was soft, haunted. “I heard the sound of battle growing closer, and used a dagger from a fallen guard to escape. I…”

He swallowed thickly. “I ran. I ran without another thought, without looking back. I thought you dead, Ben. And yet, in my heart, I knew there was a chance you survived as well. I should have searched, should have looked for you, shouldn’t have given up. But… I was afraid. And that moment of fear left me with shame and consequences. For the both of us.”

Sitting up in his chair, he took in Ben’s rigid stance, softened only by Rey’s grip on his hand.

“I failed you, Ben. I’m sorry.”

Still trembling with anger and indecision, Ben muttered quietly, “I’m sure you are.”

“If there is anything I can do to make amends, I will do it. I offer you up to half my kingdom.”

“I have no desire for your kingdom, Uncle,” he answered while staring at the floor. His gaze shifted from the stonework to Rey’s hand in his own, then rose to meet Luke’s discerning stare.

“There is one thing I would ask,” Ben announced, stepping forward and pulling Rey with him.

Luke glanced between them with a small, wry smile. “I thought there might be.”

…

“You look beautiful,” Leia told Rey, eyes brimming with happy tears as she settled the floral crown over her head.

“It’s not me, it’s the dress,” Rey replied, tugging gently at the luxurious deep blue silk trimmed in white. “Take that away and I’d still be no one. Just a stablegirl mucking out stalls.”

She meant it as a joke, but the half-truth still rang clear. Leia took Rey’s face in her hands and spoke with absolute authority. 

“You have _ never _been no one. You are the bravest person I have ever known. You have saved my son more times than I can count. You have given me and Han and the entire country hope when there was none. You saved the kingdom, Rey.”

“As well as its king,” a low voice added, and they both turned to see Luke entering the room. Both women and the attendants curtsied in greeting as Luke came closer with a soft smile.

“My sister is right. I, and the realm, owe you a great debt. I wondered if I might be granted the honor of walking with you today.”

Rey’s mouth dropped open to match Rose, Kaydel, and Paige’s faces behind the king while Leia gave her brother a sly grin.

“I… Of course, Your Majesty. The honor would be mine,” she managed to say.

The other women left to join the ceremony, and Rey carefully took Luke’s proffered arm.

As they waited, Rey swallowed, then started, “Your Majesty, about what I said before—”

He cut her off with a wave of his hand. “Don’t go all dutiful on me now. You need not apologize. In fact, I’ve been meaning to thank you.”

She blinked in surprise. “Sire?”

“As king, one becomes accustomed to hearing that one’s choices are always right.” Rubbing his forehead, Luke let out a soft laugh. “It is… bracing to be reminded of my failures. Perhaps not every day, but still. Few have the spirit to challenge their king. And for that, I thank you.”

Ducking her head in acknowledgment, they began walking toward the crowd, where Rey could just glimpse Ben shifting anxiously next to his father and the priest.

“It will be good for him to have you as queen,” Luke commented in an amused tone. “Keep him humble.”

Her head whipped around to stare at him with wide eyes. “What?”

“Not too soon, hopefully,” Luke remarked with a smile. “But in time, the both of you will do well for the kingdom.”

Any response she might have had vanished the moment Ben turned to look at her, his jaw dropping as a look of pure, stunned, unfamiliar happiness crossed his face. Rey barely heard the vows being spoken as she slipped her rough hands into Ben’s large scarred ones, her mind only focusing once the priest asked for the rings.

Cwybacca stepped forth with a soft rumble. _ “Anrheg i'r ddau ohonoch, sy'n dal fy nghalon.” _

With tears gathering in her eyes, Rey watched the large Welshman press a horseshoe nail ring, the same one she had shaped so long ago, but made of pure silver, into each of their palms.

Her hands shaking, unable to stop smiling, she glanced up into Ben’s amber eyes as she placed the silver circle on his finger.

“My own,” she declared, joyous tears coursing down her cheeks.

Ben leaned forward with a wavering smile, slipped the matching ring onto her finger, cupped her face and whispered his reply before kissing her warmly, truly, with a taste of eternity.

“For always.”

  
  


* * *

Translation:

_ “Anrheg i'r ddau ohonoch, sy'n dal fy nghalon.” - A gift to you both, who hold my heart. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's done! This story was so fun to create, even if it took me so long to finish. Thank you all so much for reading and sticking with me!! Love you all!! <3


End file.
